Unexpected
by True Randomness
Summary: "Then maybe we should ignore our expectations and start living the unexpected." 21st chapter's up! My readers/reviewers/subscribers/favorite-ers are awesome.
1. Chapter 1: Emma's Intro

Emma never really wanted to see her son ever again. If she could even call him her son. It had been ten years since she let Henry slip away from her. She had almost forgotten about him. Almost. His tiny face haunted her dreams occasionally. In those brief flashes right after the birth, she could already tell, he was the most precious thing she had ever seen. His little hands and feet wiggled uselessly as the doctor pulled him away to clean him up. He already had grown a small bit of brown hair, just like his father's. Emma automatically bit her tongue at the thought. There was no way she would see the father ever again, he doesn't even know. One-night stands are all she's ever had. There's no way in hell that she'd ever let anyone break down those walls she took so long to build up. After all those years in the foster-care system, she'd learn the hard way that people can take away everything from you. They can hurt you. But she's done with all that. Emma's done with waiting for someone to save her.

The doctor appeared in the doorway, smiling wide at her. In her arms was Emma's beautiful baby boy. He was wrapped in a warm-looking fleece blanket and the woman was cradling him slowly. She walked over to the bed and looked at Emma. "Do you want to see your son, Ms. Swan?" the doctor asked softly. Emma nodded her head, grinning. The woman gently handed her the newborn infant. Emma glanced down lovingly at him, that well-known butterfly feeling blossoming in her stomach. And just like that, the feeling was gone, replaced with a pang of regret as it hit her. What kind of life would this baby have? She couldn't manage him. She couldn't even manage herself. Emma could feel her heart tightening. There was only one way to take care of him, she would have to sign him up for adoption. She would have to give him his best chance. And that's when her heart broke. That's also when she wakes up in a cold sweat.

Ten years later, Emma's still alone. It's not a surprise, though. She'll never let anyone get close to her. So this is her life, always on the run. Moving from place to place just to assure she never gets attached to something. That night was just another night on the job. It was another lonely birthday. Emma placed the small cupcake on the table and lit the candle. She shrunk down and rested her chin on her crossed arms. She stared at the cupcake and whispered, "Another banner year." She could feel the candle's heat on her face. Finally, Emma squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel the longing in her heart. _I wish... I wish for someone. _Emma sighed and restrained the intense longing. _If only... _With one desperate breath, she blew out the candle. She stood there with her eyes closed, thinking. Then the doorbell rang. Emma eyes opened in surprise. She glanced down at the cupcake, her mouth slightly opened. She walked across the kitchen and opened the door.

Emma looked down at a young boy, a startled look on her face. "Can I... help you?" Emma asked. The boy just looked at her. Then he gave a small smile.

"Are you Emma Swan?" the boy asked, looking hopeful. Emma looked suspicious.

"Yeah... who are you?" Emma questioned. The boy's smile got a little bigger. He looked up at her and looked her right in the eye.

"My name's Henry. I'm your son," he stated. Emma was caught off guard.

Emma had always wanted to be loved. She needed it. Every once in a while, her heart began to ache, longing for affection. She could feel herself choke up, quickly brushing the tears from her eyes. Emma didn't know how to be happy. All she knew were those walls that she kept up to protect herself. She didn't let anything in, she didn't want to get hurt.

Emma had been in Storybrooke for several weeks now. She doesn't really know, time goes by so fast, it's all kind of distorted. She remembers when she first got here. Henry had looked so betrayed when she handed him over to the mayor, like a lost puppy. She remembered her first encounter with the mayor. As soon as Emma saw her, she felt some sort of special connection. Like... a spark. The mayor was extremely attractive. She had dark brown eyes and neck-length dark brown, almost black, hair. She wore a blood red shade of lipstick and heavy mascara that rimmed around her eyes.

The mayor was dressed in a gray blazer, a knee-length black skirt, dark leggings, and black heels. She reeked authority with each move she took. Emma found herself staring for more than an appropriate amount of time and shifted her eyes away. The only reason she snapped out of her observations was because of a warm feeling starting in the pit of her stomach. Emma put on a plastic smile and introduced herself.

And all that is what kept Emma up tonight. She was going over everything that lead up to her arrival in Storybrooke. She fought off the sudden desire to be embraced and struggled to fall asleep. She eventually did, but all she saw that night was flashes of the mayor. There was no escaping her feelings for the mayor, even when her eyes were closed shut.


	2. Chapter 2: Regina's Intro

Prejudice. That's the word Regina was looking for as she skimmed the pages of the fairytale book. The people of this time were so judgmental. The Evil Queen? Well yes, even she considered herself as the Evil Queen, but something bothered her. They didn't explain the whole story. They didn't know the treachery in Snow like she did. They didn't know why she had turned to the dark arts. People were so completely biased. Regina felt a pang of sadness as she summarized people's thoughts. _The villains are villains just because. _Villains didn't need a reason to lose. They just did. They could be judged and ridiculed just because the writers felt like it.

Regina was still figuring out the book piece by piece. The whole concept of the curse was confusing to her. Sometimes, Regina found herself reminiscing of her past life. She missed all her servants and subjects. She missed her father the most. Regina would wonder what had caused her to make such a sacrifice. Over and over again, she would debate with herself, lusting in what could've been. It didn't matter for the first couple of years. Everyone feared her, everyone obeyed her. She was the mayor and the people actually listened. Snow was cast as a nun-like goody-two-shoes teacher. Plus she was scared as hell of Regina. And when Mr. Gold came to her door, bearing a 3 month old baby boy, it seemed everything was in its place. Regina had finally found her happy ending.

That was, until Henry turned 9. He was no longer the adorable little kid who loved his mother. He no longer clung to his mother's side or held her hand. He wouldn't hug her, he wouldn't laugh. Hell, he didn't even direct so much as a genuine smile at her. All he ever did was read that stupid book she always saw him with. That, and gaze out the window at the clock tower. Regina wonders what had gone wrong. She doesn't remember the last time Henry or herself said "I love you" to each other. Every time they talked, it was under 20 words. And he scowled whenever he looked at her. It broke her heart.

So Regina buried herself in her work. And Graham. She used Graham all the time. He didn't necessarily listen, but he distracted her. Just for a while. Then she would bring him back. Things seemed to be under control, until Henry brought that woman back with him. The blonde looked so innocent when they met. She was so oblivious to everything that went on in Storybrooke. Who knew such a small town held such big secrets?

Regina had even invited her in for some alcohol when she brought Henry back. Regina thought Emma would leave. After all, it was a closed adoption. She had no right getting in contact with herself or Henry. And when the blonde refused to leave, something in Regina snapped. Emma was the first person to ever refuse the mayor. And though Regina's initial thoughts were fury, she couldn't help the fact that it was kind of attractive. Especially when Emma cut her apple tree.

Emma Swan. Even her name sent chills up her spine. They weren't the bad kind of chills, though. In fact, Regina sort of took a liking to them. She couldn't soften up, though. She couldn't let Emma, or anyone in Storybrooke think she would let a minor setback control her. But Regina couldn't help but wonder late at night. What if...


	3. Chapter 3: Weird Feelings

Emma woke up to the shrill ring of an alarm. She groaned as she rolled over and hit the snooze button. Emma had no intention of working full-time on a Saturday, even though she was just elected Sheriff. Besides that, she was just having an extremely graphic dream about Regina. It was so graphic, Emma was coated with a light layer of sweat, her damp hair sticking to her forehead. Emma buried her face in her pillow and forced her eyes shut to finish the dream. She laid there for about 20 minutes, trying hard to fall back asleep. It wasn't working that well. Emma sighed and dragged herself out of bed and into the shower.

Emma stood under the water, scrubbing intensely, as if she was trying to scrub away her recently increasing feelings towards Regina. She rubbed her face, frustrated. Emma turned the shower off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it tightly around her body. She reached for her clothes, which weren't there. Emma swore at herself for being so forgetful. Carefully, she opened the bathroom door and snuck a peek out. Mary Margaret wasn't there. Emma sighed in relief as she crept out of the bathroom and across the kitchen. She was about to pass the island when a bright yellow Post-It note caught her attention.

It read:

_Emma,_

_Went out to volunteer for extra hours at the hospital. Going grocery shopping later. Be back around 5:00. There's some leftovers in the fridge. If David calls, tell him where to find me. _

_From,_

_Mary Margaret_

Emma smiled at the note, appreciating Mary Margaret's thoughtfulness. She was about to head up to her room to snatch some clothes when the doorbell rang. Emma swiveled around so fast she bumped her leg on the staircase. She bit back a curse and debated what to do. The doorbell rang again, twice this time. Emma groaned and hesitantly walked to the door. She swung it open, only to find the mayor standing there with her natural confidence. The mayor's face displayed surprise at Emma's current appearance. After all, she was only in a bath towel.

"Oh, um, hey, Madame Mayor. This is kinda unexpected, but, um, can I help you?" Emma said cautiously, a little embarrassed by her attire, which was almost nothing. Regina resisted the urge to reach out and touch Emma's skin, just to see if it felt as soft as it looked.

Regina bit her lip slightly before speaking, "Good morning Ms. Swan. Is Ms. Blanchard available? I would like to discuss Henry's academics with her." She was lying. She knew Henry was doing well. Something had just made her want to come here for no apparent reason. Regina subtly raked her eyes up and down Emma's dripping wet body, stopping for a few extra seconds to run her eyes over the hem of the towel. Which hadn't gone unnoticed by Emma. She felt something stir in her stomach. She tried to speak, but her voice got caught in her throat. Breathing deeply, she somehow managed to speak.

"Yeah, well, can't help you with that. She's gone for most of the day. Sorry about that," Emma replied, staring at Regina's gorgeous features. There was a brief silence as both women looked each other over, oblivious to the other's actions. Finally, the mayor regained her composure and looked Emma in the eyes.

"Well, I have other errands that require my attention. I would appreciate it if you inform Ms. Blanchard about my interests. Good day, Ms. Swan," Regina said. Emma nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I'll tell her," Emma responded, closing the door. As soon as she shut it, she breathed heavily and leaned against the wall. Thoughts raced through her mind, all revolving around the mayor. On the other side of the door, Regina was trying to catch her breath. It would've been so easy to make a move, they were all alone. But Regina was still reluctant. She wasn't sure what kind of relationship she and Emma had. These weird feelings were from the rush she got from their tension-filled confrontations. Ms. Swan did make an excellent debate opponent. Regina assured herself that it was only their arguments that sparked her interests in Emma. No one else dared to challenge her. It was new to her, and she was just getting used to it. That was it. That was definitely it. She pushed Emma Swan out of her mind and got in her car.

Emma wanted to bang her head against the wall so bad. She wanted to punch herself for being so awkward around the mayor. She wondered what the hell could make her feel so... different... around Regina. Before Storybrooke, Emma was a loner. She didn't rely on anybody. But now she had friends, she had people who looked up to her. She had Mary Margaret to thank for her living arrangements. She felt loved here, like someone actually wanted her for once. Emma knew she cared about her friends here. But Regina... Regina was complicated. Whenever her name came up, something rose inside of Emma. It was probably just instinct and her being over-alert. Regina was supposed to be her enemy, the woman hated her. Emma was just keeping her guard up, that's all.

Emma felt a slight draft and remembered that she was still wrapped in a towel. Quickly, she retreated to her bedroom and changed. She decided to go see Henry, he wanted to tell her more about Operation Cobra while Regina wasn't around. As she walked out the door, a little part of her wanted desperately for Regina to catch them in the act. Just a _little_ part of her.


	4. Chapter 4: Hurt

**Hey, it's been a couple days and I was debating whether to continue the story or not. But, I always finish what I start. Well, most of the time. Okay, sometimes. Anyway, thanks to the people who've already reviewed. Your comments mean a lot to me, and I do take them into consideration. So, I don't own anything, just an extreme admiration of the show. **

Emma marched up to the mayor's house and rang the doorbell. She only stood there for five seconds before she heard the shuffling of feet. The door swung open, revealing Henry. When he saw Emma, his eyes brightened and he broke out into a huge grin.

"Emma! You came! My mom's not here, but she'll be back in an hour. Come in, we gotta talk about Operation Cobra," he said, already excited. Emma couldn't help but smile. She walked in and Henry quickly latched onto her wrist, urging her to follow him. Emma realized this was the first time she's actually wandered through the mayor's house, besides her office. Henry lugged her up the stairs after him while Emma inspected everything. There were pictures of a younger Henry with Regina. They were both smiling, like there wasn't a care in the world. Emma wondered where the times had gone.

She followed Henry through the hallway, taking everything in. As he pulled her into his room, Emma caught a glimpse of what she assumed was Regina's room. Scene after scene of dirty thoughts played in her head. Only when Henry began to babble did she notice she was sitting.

"Okay. I've figured out this much so far. My mom brought everyone here. And I told you before, Snow White and Prince Charming are your parents. Archie is Jiminy Cricket. Ruby is Red Riding Hood. Um... Marco is Gepetto. Ashley is Cinderella. Oh and there's these two kids in my school who I think might be Hansel and Gretel. I think Sidney is the Magic Mirror. It kinda makes sense, I mean, Sidney _Glass_. Glass as in mirror. But I don't know. What do you think, Emma?" Henry asked, but interrupted her before she could open her mouth, "And Graham was the Huntsman. He was starting to remember who he was, which got him killed," Henry stopped for a second.

"Emma, my mom killed him. She _killed _him. She took his heart and she... she crushed it," Henry's voice was getting quieter. He looked down at his hands.

"Hey, kid. She didn't kill him, okay? It was a heart attack, the autopsy said so. And there's no way she could've killed him. I was with him when he... died," Emma murmured, trying hard not to get emotional.

"But... I... I still don't know. I'm still trying to figure things out. I'm glad you got rid of Mr. Gold. You proved that maybe good can win," Henry said, beaming at her. Emma's voice got caught in her throat. Mr. Gold was still after her, he had tricked her. But she couldn't let Henry know. That would just confuse him. And it'd be the whole "crazy" thing all over again. Emma wouldn't let that repeat itself.

"Look, Henry," Emma started. Suddenly, she heard a car door slam. Henry began to panic as he glanced out the window. Regina was locking her Mercedes.

"Emma, it's my mom! She can't see you here!" Henry practically shouted. Emma quickly shushed him and scanned her possible options. She made a perfectly planned and educated decision; she was gonna jump out the window. Henry motioned for her to get out. Emma dashed across the hall into Regina's bedroom and as silently as she could in a time like this, opened the window.

Knowing she'd regret it soon enough, she scurried down the slanted roof and leaped off. As she landed, she heard her knee crack and a sharp sting jolted to life in her leg. Biting back the pain, Emma hobbled as fast as she could across the unsurprisingly perfect lawn. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Regina unlocking the front door.

"Shit," Emma cursed under her breath. She attempted to sneak past the woman when Regina cleared her throat. Emma looked up, guilty as charged.

"Ms. Swan, what a surprise to see you here. On my property," Regina said, gritting her teeth at the last sentence. Regina did not need this right now, her errands hadn't gone so well. In other words, Mr. Gold was threatening her.

"Oh um, yeah. Sorry about that. There were these punk-ass kids who tripped me and threw my badge somewhere over here. Just trying to get it back, and I did," Emma lied, holding up her badge. She managed a feeble smile. Regina nodded her head slowly before continuing.

"I assume you took care of the hoodlums, Sheriff Swan? I would expect nothing less from my town's sheriff," Regina said, her face without a ghost of a grin. Emma chuckled a bit.

"Oh, I took care of them, alright. They won't be messing with me or the citizens of Storybrooke if they know what's good for them," Emma assured her.

"Ms. Swan, what were you really doing here?" Regina said. Emma put on her best facial display of confusion.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't understand, Madame Mayor. I just told you," Emma said, trying a bit too hard. Regina decided against her will and sauntered over to Emma, getting in her personal space.

"Do you honestly think that I would believe such a weak story? Don't mistake me for an idiot, Ms. Swan. I know you were here meeting with Henry. It would be in your best interest to stay away from my son, if _you _know what's good for you," Regina stated, venom dripping from her words. Their faces were so close to each other, Emma could feel Regina's warm breath on her cheeks. It was so tempting to close her eyes and let her body take control. Emma's eyes darted to Regina's blood red lips and then back to her eyes. Emma opened her mouth to speak but didn't know what to say.

"_What _are you trying to say, Ms. Swan? Or have I bested you yet again?" Regina questioned in mock uncertainty. Emma ran her fingers through her hair. _Screw her. Doesn't matter how attractive she is. Or how hard you hope she'll change. She'll always hate you, _Emma thought to herself

"You know what? I keep trying to find this tiny speck of conscience in you, but you just never come through. Every time I see you so close to actually seeming human, you instantly become a heartless bitch again. How did you become like this? Why are you so cold?" Emma asked.

Her eyes searched Regina's for a sign of humanity, or even emotion. She thought she could see something, but she ignored it. She was tired of this. Emma twirled around and stomped off as best as she could with an injured leg. As she neared the entrance, she shouted over her shoulder, "And for the record, _Madame Mayo_r, Henry is _my_ son, too."

Regina just watched her leave, mouth opened in shock. She could feel a tear trickle down her cheek. An agonizing pain burned in her chest and she felt a lump form in her throat. Did Emma Swan really just go there? Regina was familiar with criticism and constant hatred. She's received some pretty cruel words plenty of times before, and Regina was so used it, she dismissed it instantly. It never really affected her. Hell, she enjoyed it most of the time. But, then... why did it hurt so badly when it came from Emma? she thought as another tear formed in her eye.

**So, that's it for now. I'll update soon, like by the end of the week. I have a good idea on how I want things to go. This is True Randomness over and out! ...Okay, now sorry, but that sounded kinda weird. So... later. **


	5. Chapter 5: Revisiting the Mine

**Heyyyyy guys. So, once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. You guys are awesome! Also, thanks to all those who favorited my story and um... added me to their "Story Alert Subscription." I decided to go ahead and finish the story to the best of my ability. And to those who reviewed earlier, I hope it's lived up to your expectations... so far. OH and one more thing. I'm sure most of you have already, but I recommend checking out "Stirrings and Coffee" by MayorIsHot (yes. she. is.) Brilliant writer right there, and it's definitely something I've enjoyed. And now that I've gotten all that out, go ahead and read! **

After leaving the mayor in her dazed state, Emma wandered aimlessly through the streets of Storybrooke for several hours. In the midst of her distress, she wound up in front of the collapsed mine. She ducked under the yellow tape that surrounded the area. Emma carefully slid down the side of the crater, dusting up her pants along the way. She plopped down on the powdery earth, hands splayed behind her back and legs sprawled out in front of her. Emma stared up at the twinkling dots of light in the sky. If only the whole "wishing upon a star" gimmick was real.

Emma wondered why she had come here. She was well aware that her heart knew why she was here. It's just that... her heart wouldn't tell her brain. It did that a lot. It's as if her heart had a mind of its own. It was constantly telling her what to do and what not to do. What was right and what was wrong. It's what controlled her "super power." Her heart would decide whether the person was lying or not. And she usually listened to it, because it was usually right.

But sometimes, her pride got in the way of her conscience. Like back at the graveyard, when she punched Regina. It was a sudden impulse because Regina had insulted her pride. She wouldn't back down without a fight. But in those brief moments pushed up against the wall, Emma felt Regina let go a bit. She wasn't squirming as much as Emma would have anticipated, if Emma was thinking rationally. Which she obviously wasn't.

Emma sat there in stillness, taking in all nature had to offer. It was pretty nice, there was never any of this tranquility in Boston. The moon was mostly out, only hidden by thin wisps of clouds. And the crickets (which Henry said were new here) chirped in their high soprano voices. All was peaceful on the exterior. But inside, Emma could feel herself boiling. Regina had such an intense effect on her. She could drive her crazy, confuse her, even crush her very soul. Emma leaned deeper into the dry dirt, until she was lying on her back.

But there were those rare and precious times when Emma saw Regina's facade crumble. Emma wanted to dig deeper, to break down the walls Regina had created. And that's when it hit Emma. She was at the mine because this was where she saw Regina's humanity shine through for the first time. It was the first time Regina had shown Emma vulnerability.

Emma had made a mistake earlier today, and she knew it. She didn't mean to snap, but Regina was pushing her. And... and... she was too close. Emma didn't like it when people got too close. There was always the chance that she would end up getting hurt in the long run. Emma didn't want to go home tonight. She didn't want to face Mary Margaret and the questions she would ask. And she was exhausted.

So Emma curled up into a tight ball and tried to capture as much warmth as she could. Only then did she observe how cold it was out tonight. Frustrated at herself for not driving, she pulled her leather jacket tighter around her upper body. Emma let the fatigue settle in as her eyelids fluttered closed. She was knocked out instantly, with the ground as her only mattress.

* * *

><p>Regina was wide awake. A little drunk, but still awake. These days, her cider seemed to be her only comfort. It's bitter-sweet taste intoxicated her, and she kept coming back for more. Tonight, Regina didn't even bother getting dressed for bed. She sat in her office, blinds closed, lights on. Regina poured herself another shot and chugged it all down in one gulp. She sighed. Regina had sent Henry off to Mary Margaret's. Indeed, Regina despised the woman, but she knew Mary Margaret would keep Henry safe. Besides, Emma... Emma. Regina choked up a bit.<p>

She had finished crying hours ago, but it still stung. Emma had insulted her, there was no hiding from that. But Regina was hiding from _something. _The fact that she reacted so strongly to Emma's harsh words was frightening to Regina. She kept replaying the scene over and over again. It was challenging to not focus on the words, but on the expressions. She could see Emma's anger and frustration. She could sense some kind of desperation in the woman. Like she wanted to tell her something.

"I guess I'll never know now," Regina thought aloud, slurring the words a bit as the alcohol began to set in. "She hates me, no doubt," Regina whispered to her cider glass, as if it would listen. "I just... I don't know. I just didn't want her to take Henry away from me. He's all I have left. And Ms. Swan is just so... stubborn. And she never takes my orders. And she always stares at me with those... enchanting green eyes. I swear, I could get lost in them. And she's..." _Whoa. Hold on a second. Where was all this coming from? _Regina thought. And then she panicked. She needed to go get some fresh air. In her haste, Regina lost her grip on the cider glass and it shattered into several pieces.

"Dammit!" Regina cussed. It didn't matter, she wanted to get out now. Clumsily, Regina shoved herself off the couch and steadied her weight along the walls. Shuffling slowly, she exited her office and snatched her overcoat. Draping herself in it, she opened the door and stumbled out. Regina had enough sense left in her to lock the door. She took a deep breath and ambled to her car.

Regina started the engine and backed out into the street. Shifting gears, she drove away from her house. She steered the vehicle for about a fourth of a mile when things started to get dizzying. The road seemed to be swerving a bit. It swayed back and forth. Regina blinked and rubbed her eyes, trying to straighten everything out. Her head was pounding, and her ears filled with white noise. She accelerated the gas and sped up. Regina's nose inhaled the sharp scent of alcohol and her mind began to reel. Trying desperately to concentrate, Regina felt herself start to sweat. It was getting warmer and warmer. Operating the car was getting more complicated. The world seemed to be spinning out of control. And suddenly, she slammed on the breaks.

Forcing the door open, Regina tumbled out of the car, barely landing on her feet. She panted, sucking in as much air as she could. She walked away from her car, and took in her surroundings. The huge ditch, the roped off areas, the dirt. She was at the mine. Groaning, she took a seat on the edge of the ditch. Regina squeezed her eyes shut and tried to regain her bearings. She sat there for what seemed like forever. Exhaling, she opened her eyes. She felt much better.

With a new alertness, Regina shot up and scanned the area. Finding nothing, she was about to return to her car when something caught her eye. It was the outline of a body, curled up in a fetal position. Staggering down the slope, Regina rushed over and kneeled down next to the body. Her breathing hitched when she discovered who it was. She could see Emma's body rise and fall and didn't panic. _What is she doing here, of all places, in the middle of the night? _Regina thought. It didn't matter, though. Emma had saved her before, and Regina felt compelled to return the favor.

Scooping up the sleeping figure in her arms, Regina adjusted to the weight. Shifting the woman in her arms, she decided what to do. Trudging up the hill, she heard Emma whimper softly and murmur unrecognizable words. Emma nuzzled her nose into the crook of Regina's neck. A fluttering sensation began in Regina's stomach and she glanced down at the blonde's face, which had formed a small smile. Regina couldn't help but duplicate it.

They had reached the car and she blindly felt around for the handle. Once it had opened, Regina set Emma down carefully onto the back seat before strapping into the driver's seat herself. Regina looked back at Emma, who was still sleeping peacefully. She veered back to the road and drove all the way home, this time fully concentrated. Regina wasn't going to be alone tonight.

**That's a wrap, for now. I may not be able to upload the next chapter for a while, I have visitors staying in my house, so I'll be busy. Most likely, I'll get it up by next Friday. But in the meantime, since I'm half Asian, I wanna wish everyone a HAPPY CHINESE NEW ****YEAR! **


	6. Chapter 6: Waking Up

**Heyyyy guys. So, I lied. Unintentionally. I've been staying up late and hiding my computer because I couldn't get ideas out of my head. So, once again, hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

Regina was fondly attentive in carrying Emma out of the car. She was careful to not bump the woman's head or feet as she squeezed through the doorway. Emma had once again nudged her nose into Regina's neck and Regina had once again gotten that warm, fuzzy sensation. She almost smiled, but realized she wasn't thinking appropriately. She didn't have feelings for Ms. Swan. She didn't have feelings for anyone. She couldn't.

Nevertheless, Regina continued on with her play-book. She placed Emma down on the living room couch and sauntered off. Returning, she gently lifted Emma's head, deposited a pillow, and covered her with a blanket. Not knowing what to do, she found herself staring at Emma's face. She was so peaceful, so oblivious to the pain inside Regina. _I wonder if Emma feels the loneliness like I do, _Regina thought sadly. Bending down, she kissed Emma's forehead and smiled softly.

She stood there for a few seconds and finally registered what she had just done. It was almost like an impulse, but Regina didn't know where she got it from. Staggering back in surprise, she bumped into an armchair, which reminded her how tired she really was. Too conflicted to reflect, she collapsed on the armchair. Regina yawned and checked her watch. 2:30 AM. She groaned. Resting her head on the chair's cushion, Regina watched Emma until she felt her eyelids fail her and droop closed.

* * *

><p>Emma woke up to the sound of thunder and the pattering of heavy rain. She was shivering and her back hurt. Grumbling, she adjusted to the dim lighting. She could make out the silhouette of chairs, a couch, maybe a table. Wait... furniture? Suddenly, her eyes shot wide open as she remembered. <em>I fell asleep at the mine... so... where am I now? <em>Emma thought. Pushing her fatigue away, she tried to focus on her surroundings until she saw her. Still sitting upright in the chair, head relaxed on the armrest, was a sleeping Regina. Emma almost screamed. Almost.

Regina's mouth was slightly open and there were faint dark circles underneath her eyes. _She still looks gorgeous and... whoa. Where'd that come from? Shut up, Emma, _she looked down at herself, wrapped in a thick blanket. _What the hell happened... _Emma could only imagine. Warily, Emma climbed off the couch, only to emit a creak from the squeaky floorboards. She winced and glanced at the other woman. Regina stirred and her eyes flitted open.

Their eyes met with looks of confusion and then just plain awkwardness. Both their mouths were agape, not knowing what to say. Regina, snapped out of her trance, and inspected her watch. Her face lit up with disbelief. It was 8:00 AM already.

"Well, considering the time, good morning, Ms. Swan," Regina said groggily, "How are you feeling?" Emma's jaw dropped even more.

"I wake up, not knowing where I am. Cold, tired, starving. And then I find you I'm in your house, of all places. And you ask me how the hell I am?" Emma snarled, "What did you do to me?" Emma began to advance on the sitting woman. Regina just rolled her eyes.

"Please, Ms. Swan. Show some civility. After all, I saved your sorry ass from pneumonia, no doubt. Especially with the state I found you in. Tell me, sheriff. I'm curious as to why I found you at the mine?" Regina replied calmly. Emma almost laughed at the brunette. The mayor looked beat, but still held her usual confidence.

"None of your goddamn business. But if you really want to know so badly, I went out for a walk. Okay? What about you? What were you doing there?" Emma sneered, still too dazed to think clearly. Regina shuffled in her seat, ignoring the questions.

"You know, Ms. Swan. I find it amusing that you seem to forget our previous encounter. As I recall, you called me a heartless bitch," Regina choked up a bit, but Emma didn't seem to notice. Regina's voice was barely audible as she whispered, "Why do you hate me?" Emma felt a small amount of guilt, but she still held her poker face.

"Why do I hate you? It seems that our mayor isn't as bad-ass as she claims to be. What's wrong, Madame Mayor? Can't handle a little constructive criticism?" Emma heckled, maybe a little too harshly. _What the hell am I doing?_ Emma thought, saying things she really didn't mean. She couldn't take it back now, though. Regina felt her anger boil and her heart froze over. She immediately dismissed all thoughts of having a chance at humanity. That power-hungry feeling returned to Regina and she was loving every second of it. Not as much as she wanted to, though.

"Sheriff, if you get what I'm saying through that thick skull of yours, you'll realize that maybe I was trying to do a decent thing. Is it my fault that all you can do is run? You've been running from everything. And do you want to know why? Because you can't trust anyone. You're just looking for the family you never had. Everyone that you relied on abandoned you. You were left in the middle of the street by parents who didn't want you. Who didn't love you. You were thrown around like a punching bag in the foster system. You've been on the run ever since because you don't have the courage to fight. I'm telling you right now, Ms. Swan. No one will ever love you and you will suffer until you die. All because no one is there for you. And no one will ever be. Frankly, no one gives a damn about you, including me. Now get the hell out of my house," Regina said, with malice and hatred that she forced herself to believe was there. She completed the half-hearted attack with a wicked smirk, her dark eyes betraying her actual emotions.

Emma stood there, swallowing hard as she finally woke up. Regina's words felt like a slap in the face. A cold, hard, dead slap. Or maybe even a deep stab in the heart. And it pierced like hell. Emma fought back the urge to burst into tears. Gathering her things, she quickly brushed past Regina towards the door. Regina watched her leave, regret building up inside of her. She was gagging back tears herself. Looking down at the ground, she heard Emma swing the door open.

Emma was about to fly out the door and sprint a pointless race until she couldn't feel anymore when she crossed her screaming judgement. She twisted back around. Marching up to Regina, Emma firmly held the brunette's face and crashed their lips together. Eyes closed, Emma kissed a stunned Regina, who stood there in shock. Fireworks were going off in Emma's heart and her mind was racing. Sensation-induced electricity ran through Emma's body. She tried to convey every feeling, every thought in the kiss. She wanted Regina to understand. She wanted to show Regina her pain. And to some extent, the brunette felt it, that's probably why a tear streamed down Emma's face.

Regina, throwing all rational thoughts out the window, gave in. Tracing her tongue along Emma's bottom lip, Regina begged for entrance. It wasn't granted. Emma knew she wasn't ready to let someone in, no matter how desperately she wanted to. The kiss ended as soon as it began, with a furious and wounded Emma returning back to reality. She gazed up into Regina's eyes. Emma couldn't decipher what she saw in them. But Regina couldn't say the same. Shame, pain, regret, loneliness, embarrassment, desperation, all in the eyes of one woman. It's like she was looking in a mirror. And Regina just froze up when she spied a different emotion. Was that... was that longing?

"I-I'm really sorry," Emma breathed so low Regina didn't comprehend it at first. Emma backed up towards the door, like an animal trapped with no place to escape to. With a final look of hurt in her eyes, the blonde twirled and ran out the door, leaving Regina bewildered and confused. Regina touched her lips and gaped at the empty doorway. What just happened? Did Emma Swan just kiss her? She was only met by silence, and the thoughts bouncing around in her head. As she leaned against the wall, shaking, Regina heard something that she hadn't heard in a long time. Her heart thumped in her chest, and she realized it was beating, loud enough for her to hear.

**Ouch. Didn't expect to see THAT coming, now did you? Just kidding, you probably did. Anyway, I'm psyched for the next episode. Looks freaking awesome. Ideas for the next chapters are already flowingggg. Until next time. Later. **


	7. Chapter 7: Pleas & Comfort Pt 1

**Hey, I'm sorry to announce that this is the final chapter. I did my best, but it's just not working.**

…**. No. Just kidding. Sorry if that seemed a little cruel, but I couldn't resist :P. If anything, I'm just getting started. Also, sorry for the kinda late update. It was kinda difficult in the beginning to decide what direction I wanna go with, but I think this one's pretty good. Once again, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, added. You guys make my day. Don't stop reviewing, 'cause I always love new ideas. Okay, here we go.**

Mary Margaret came home that day finding Emma hunched over the island, face down. With a hammer. And her new toaster. Well, what was left of her toaster. She sighed. She would have to buy a third one now.

"Hey, Emma. Rough day?" Mary Margaret asked, setting her keys down. Emma didn't reply. She was just standing there in silence. Mary Margaret cautiously edged over to Emma and saw that she was sitting on a stool. She brushed strands of blonde hair out of Emma's face and realized that her eyes were closed. Only then did she notice the nearly empty bottle of whiskey.

"Oh my god, Emma are you okay?" Mary Margaret cried. Emma didn't stir. Mary Margaret put her fingers to Emma's pulse, she was still breathing, so that was good. She shook Emma a bit, forcing her to wake up.

"Emma, come on. It's time to wake up. Get up. Please. Come on," Mary Margaret urged. Emma groaned softly and shifted. A headache was coming on.

"I'm such an idiot," Emma mumbled. She clumsily glanced up at Mary Margaret. The teacher smiled apologetically and sat down on another stool.

"You want to talk about it?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma groaned some more and sat upright. Mary Margaret could smell the strong alcohol on the blonde's breath.

"It's gonna sound kind of girly," Emma said, "So, say I have a... um... crush on you. But, I'm not supposed to, because we're not exactly friendly. Now say we were having this intense argument and I just suddenly kiss you. Then I get out of there as fast as I can. What would your reaction be? Was it wrong? What should I do?" Emma explained, biting her lip. Mary Margaret took a moment to contemplate.

"Well, that was quite... specific," Mary Margaret started uncomfortably, "But, it would all really depend on my feelings for you. If I like you, then, I'd be wanting more. If I didn't, well, let's just say you have some explaining to do. But running away? Emma, you're gonna need to fix that, because there will be repercussions," Mary Margaret thought for a second. "Emma, are you alright? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It was just one of those 'what if' moments. Thanks," Emma reasoned, giving a feeble smile. Mary Margaret sighed.

"Okay. Well, it's been a long day, and I am exhausted. I'm heading to bed," Mary Margaret said, walking towards her bedroom. She yelled from the hallway, "If you need anything, just wake me up. Good night, Emma."

"Yeah. Good night," Emma whispered, lost in thought. She waited until the teacher disappear behind wood and saw the light under the door fade. Inhaling deeply, she leaned against the exposed brick wall. Running her fingers through her hair, she mumbled, "What the hell am I going to do?" Standing in the darkness, all Emma could picture was the brunette. Her brown eyes, her dark hair, the way she walked, the self-confidence she held when she spoke. And then there were the walls. Those damn walls were built so solid, they were almost impossible to break through. Emma would have to try hard.

"Do I really want to break them, though?" Emma muttered, afraid of what might lay behind those walls. _What if she really was the Evil Queen, like Henry said? What if she had no soul? What if this intense feeling wasn't mutual? _Emma thought.

"Emma, listen. You could spend all your time waiting, wondering if this is all real. You could just sit behind the lines while it eats you alive, listening to a 10 year old's advice. Or, you could get off your ass and chase something that may or may not be there. Aren't you tired of escaping challenges?" Emma said, giving herself a pep-talk. At that moment, she had come to a decision. Emma was done with running away, she just needed a little time before she could finish the race.

* * *

><p>Words to describe the next seven days for Regina? A living hell. Every waking moment was haunted by Emma. When she turned, there Emma was. She could almost hear the blonde's sarcastic remarks and harsh comebacks ring in her ears. Even in her slumber, Regina would dream about Emma. At least in her dreams, she could rewrite the ending. Everything was becoming too much for Regina. She would have temper tantrums, smeared make-up, dried tears, depression, broken glass, binge-drinking contests with none other than herself. She hadn't had a solid four hours of sleep at least once this week.<p>

This all happened after Henry had gone to bed or when he was at school, though. She couldn't afford to let her son to see her like this. It would give him the wrong idea. And it was so hard trying to keep a blank face at work. And make-up could only do so much. She hadn't seen Emma since the kiss and it was kind of driving her to the brink of insanity.

Regina asked herself when she became so obsessed with Emma. The simple answer was, the first time she met the woman. But she wouldn't admit it to herself. Regina found it nearly impossible to believe that she could have a fondness for someone, let alone a woman. In her time, it just seemed so... improper. So... forbidden. That didn't mean she never tried it before, though. Regina smirked slightly, despite her current state. Her experiences with woman were always the same; mindless, foolish mistakes. In fact, all of the times were results of a little too much alcohol.

But this woman, Emma Swan, she was different. Regina could tell. Why, she had no idea. All she knew was that there was an odd temptation when it came to her. She almost longed for her at times. Today was bad. Jagged glass was scattered on the floor, the walls were a bit scuffed, Regina had cuts and bruises all along her arms and face. She had streaks of mascara running down her cheeks and her lipstick was smeared around her mouth. At least one of her sleeves were torn and alcohol stains were apparent on the front of her dress.

Looking at the bathroom mirror, she could barely recognize herself. "Who are you?" she inquired, gazing at her reflection. She looked wasted, dark circles making an appearance under her eyes. Turning on the faucet, she collected a small puddle of water in her hands and splashed it on her face. Still under the influence, the water caused a small shock and she woke up slightly. Regina grasped the cider glass sitting on the sink and stumbled out of the bathroom. She was about to flop down onto the couch when the doorbell rang. Groaning, the mayor cleaned herself up a bit and answered the door.

Standing in the doorway was Emma Swan in her brown leather jacket. Regina's pulse sped up vaguely. She was about to smile in relief now that the object of her admiration was here.

"Em- Sheriff. Swan?" Regina slurred, her voice filled with curiosity, "What're... what're you doing here?" Regina tried her best to look poised and composed. Emma wasn't fooled and immediately, concern for the brunette bothered her brain.

"Madame Mayor, are you okay? You look-" Emma began.

"Drunk? Ugly? Terrible?" Regina interrupted.

"No, no. You may be drunk, but you're not ugly. You're always so beautiful," Emma bit her lip, scolding herself for the slip-up. Thankfully, Regina didn't seem to notice, she was too fascinated with the badge on Emma's hip. Or maybe it wasn't the badge...

"What I was going to say was that you look like you need someone to talk to," Emma finished, peering at all the gashes and bruises on the brunette's body. More concern. A look of uncertainty crossed Regina's face, but she gestured for Emma to come in.

"I'm sorry, Sheriff Swan. I'm not really having the best day, as you could tell. But, go ahead. Mock me all you want, I'm ready for it," Regina stated, a bit of fury returning in her voice.

"I'm not here to mock you, Madame Mayor. I'm here to make sure you're alright. Also, I'm not sure if this is the best time, but I came to apologize for um... last week. I guess," Emma said awkwardly. This was not going according to plan.

Confusion returned to Regina's face. And then she remembered the kiss. And then rage burned in her mind. How dare Emma show up, after everything she put her through. The longing, the late nights, the constant depression, the uncertainty, the emotional scars she was forced to patch up. And seven days later, she has the audacity to just prance right in and show up? Oh, hell no.

"What makes you think I want your petty apology, Ms. Swan? Do you know how complicated you've made things around here? My life was successful. My town was running smoothly, everyone obeyed me. My son could stand me. He could look at me. My staff catered to my every request. Graham was alive and well. I had full control over everything in this goddamn town. Then you show up and defy my demands. So what the hell do you want from me? Why are you so hard to control? If you're trying to take my son away, you best be stepping down. Because he is _my _son and I know what's best for him. And I can get a court order. Hell, I could get you arrested," Regina threatened, clutching her cider glass a little too tight. Her face was getting red, and a vein was popping out of her forehead. That murderous glare in her dark eyes was coming to life. And Emma needed to calm her down.

"Whoa, whoa. Regina," Emma said, surprising herself. Hearing the blonde breathe her name, the mayor felt a chill go down her spine. "What I did, that was stupid. Okay? But we need to get past that. Graham is dead, there is no use bringing him back up. The best thing we can do for him is to honor his memory," Emma reasoned, her heart hurting at the mention of his name, "I am not here to ruin you. And as for Henry, I'm just here to make sure the poor kid's alright. You need to relax. Right now, I'm going to make sure you're fine." Emma carefully moved closer to Regina. The woman looked even more infuriated. She began to raise her arm and Emma scooted back.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Regina screamed, throwing the cider glass at the woman. Emma ducked quickly, avoiding the attack. The glass, on the other hand, shattered against the wall. The pieces fell to the ground, but were quickly forgotten. Regina's mind was flooded with extreme rage. She launched herself at Emma, hearing a sharp grunt as she pushed the blonde against the wall. And in that instant, Regina snapped. She wasn't angry anymore, she just started choking back sobs. Distancing herself from Emma, Regina faced the other way, trying to hide her sudden outburst.

"Regina?" Emma questioned. Regina attempted to stifle her quiet weeping, but was unable to control her emotions. Emma heard. "Oh my god. Hey, look at me. Look at me," Emma demanded. Slowly, the brunette turned around to look at the blonde. Mascara-filled tears stained her cheeks. Regina's eyes were watery, and a pang of sorrow was evident.

"Why-why won't you just leave me alone?" Regina repeated, swiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. Emma felt a unexpected sense of responsibility for the woman in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to... I'm sorry. I know I'm probably not your favorite person, but let's put our differences aside, because you're obviously in need of attention. I'm here for you right now, whether you like it or not," Emma soothed, stepping in even closer until her arms were enveloped protectively around Regina. The brunette whimpered in protest, but reluctantly gave in. Regina's mind was screaming for her to stop, to tell Emma to get away, but her body wasn't yielding. And in all honesty, Regina really didn't want to. Especially since Emma started rocking back and forth, rubbing comforting circles into Regina's back. She closed her eyes. This was the first happy moment in a long, long time. Snuggling into the sheriff's leather jacket, Regina felt like Emma's arms were keeping out all the bad things. Her pain was gone, her longing was gone, she forgot about her past life for a minute.

"Emma?" Regina said into the sheriff's shoulder, mouthing out the word for the first time. Emma smiled and unwrapped herself from the brunette's desperate clinging. The tears had stopped and were replaced by... fear?

"Hmm?" Emma hummed quizzically, grinning at Regina like she was meeting her for the first time. Regina hated it. She absolutely hated it. Emma was getting to her, and even though it felt like heaven, she couldn't take it. Regina couldn't let her walls crumble down. She knew she was going to crush Emma, but, she couldn't have it the other way around.

"Thank you. I know we're not on the best of terms, and I do appreciate your concern. But, please, get out. I can't... you're not good for me." Regina paused and took a painful breath, "Don't you see what you're doing? You're destroying me. All of this is because of you, and I don't know what to do. So, please. It's what's best. I-I need you stay away from me."

**And that's what I call a cliff-hanger. Don't worry, it's only part one of this "chapter." It was getting kinda long, so I decided to split it into two. It'll be up by Wednesday (at latest). Until next time, True Randomness. **


	8. Chapter 8: Pleas & Comfort Pt 2

**Oh my god, it's Wednesday already. Look, I know this chapter's really short, but, I got the *cough* M-rated *cough* scene coming up next. I'm reallyyyy sorry for the delay, but I was working on a one-shot songfic. I absolutely promise the next chapter is definitely coming on Friday. Thank you to everyone who stuck with the story and to those who just started reading. I've got everything planned out, I just need to finish writing. **

Emma's smile vanished, "What?" She was afraid that maybe she heard Regina wrong. The brunette took another sharp breath.

"Emma," she said, pronouncing the word carefully, "I need you to go. Now." Regina built her defences back up, the cold returning to her eyes. It was as if the last few minutes had never happened.

"No," Emma declared bluntly, standing her ground. She was scared of what might happen, she would admit it. But she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Excuse me?" Regina demanded, "Sheriff Swan, I gave you an order. I expect you to obey it. Now go do your job." Regina was trying her best to convince herself that Emma hated her. And that she hated Emma. She replayed every hurtful word, every venom-filled conversation between the two. She ignored the comforting, the kiss, the late nights longing for Emma. The blonde took a step forward.

"Or what?" she answered fiercely, sounding a little childish. Regina's eyes flickered with anger.

"I do hope you realize that you can be held responsible for trespassing, home intrusion. Hell, I could account you for sexual abuse," Regina snarled. Emma smiled lightly.

"It's sexual abuse only if it's unwanted. Now tell me, Madame Mayor," Emma purred, looking into Regina's eyes, "Was it unwanted?" Regina opened and closed her mouth, at a loss for words.

"Well, I," Regina began, avoiding direct eye contact with the blonde. Emma moved in closer, pushing Regina against the wall. She brought her hand to cup the brunette's face, brushing away the remaining tears with her thumb.

"Because, it wasn't unwanted for me," Emma said simply, short-circuiting the mayor's brain and all rational thoughts. Emma leaned in a little more, until the tip of her nose was practically touching Regina's.

"What're you doing?" Regina breathed, but it was pretty obvious. The heat of Emma's breath on her face was starting to make her light-headed.

"What you want," Emma whispered against Regina's lips, closing the remaining gap between the two. Regina surrendered willingly as she snaked her fingers through Emma's hair.

The kiss' innocence disappeared as Regina ran her tongue along Emma's lips, seeking entrance. This time, Emma opened enthusiastically. Their tongues met, and a moan escaped Regina's mouth. They explored each other, not holding anything back. The two women felt desire swirl in their stomachs, getting more intense as Emma left her mouth.

Licking and sucking, Emma worked her way across Regina's jaw, down her neck and back up to where her jaw met her ear. Nipping at it, Regina felt a pleasant shiver run down her spine, and her core began to tingle. Emma gazed up at Regina.

"Tell me what you want," she said in a hoarse voice, lust visible in her eyes. Bringing her hand down to where Regina needed it the most. The contact made the brunette gasp as Emma stroked through her panties. Regina's breathing got heavier, and she was finding it harder to form full words, never mind complete sentences.

"I want..." Regina panted as the stroking became firmer, "You." She closed her eyes, ready to submit. Suddenly, the contact stopped and Regina's eyes snapped open.

"I'm gonna make you wait," Emma whispered, enjoying the expression on Regina's face. It was a mix of rage, desire, and frustration. Regina was about to open her mouth when Emma swiftly swept the mayor off her feet. Regina let out a small yelp. "We're not gonna do this in the living room, for god's sake," Emma said, a devilish grin displayed on her face.

Carrying Regina in her arms, Emma hiked up the stairs. Her legs felt wobbly as she felt Regina kissing her throat. Steadying herself against the railing, she continued up until she reached Regina's bedroom. Setting the woman down, Emma closed the door, a smirk on her face.

**Once again, I'll have it up by Friday. Hope I don't lose any of my awesome readers/reviewers. Sorry, True Randomness.**


	9. Chapter 9: I'm Not Staying

**Hey, sorry this chapter's like... I don't know 30 mins-1 hour late. It was a pretty fun scene to write ;). And from here on out, I got everything planned, just need to flush it out. By the way, I wrote another songfic/one-shot that will probably turn into something more thanks to _The Evil Queen's Pet. _It's called "As Long As We're Here" and it's rated K+. As usual, thanks to my reviewers, readers, subscribers, favorite-ers... that's not a word. You get what I mean, though. You all are so kind and supporting. Back to this story, I hope everyone enjoys it.**

Emma found the zipper of Regina's dress and tugged on it harshly, lips still managing to stay against each other. Emma backed Regina up until her back touched the bed. Slipping the dress down, the fabric pooled around Regina's ankles and she kicked it away. Emma stopped and her eyes scanned Regina's taut body, which was only covered by black matching bra and panties. Emma could feel her mouth water. Rolling her eyes, Regina grabbed the sides of the blonde's face and kissed her again.

Regina reached for Emma's leather jacket and separated it from her body, carelessly throwing it somewhere behind her. She tugged the thin tank-top over Emma's head and unbuttoned her jeans, forcing them down. She then unfastened her bra and jerked down her underwear. Running her eyes along the blonde's tan curves and well-sculpted stomach, Regina understood why Emma had been so mesmerized by exposed skin.

Emma interrupted her thoughts with a heated kiss and Regina fell back onto the bed, still entangled in the blonde's embrace. Emma repeated her earlier assaults, marking her territory along Regina's buzzing throat. Within seconds, angry red blemishes appeared along her neck. Pleased with her work, Emma continued lower down to her chest, Regina's bra in the way. Hastily, Emma unclipped the offending lingerie and revealed Regina's already hard nipples.

Emma smirked at the visibly flushed mayor and lowered her mouth onto her breasts. Regina moaned as the blonde's wet tongue flicked across her nipple. She held her breath as Emma sucked, the noise arousing her even further. Emma left her breasts and kissed Regina's stomach, sketching her taut abs with her tongue. She sunk even lower, tracing the band of Regina's underwear. Regina started to sweat. Her center was already damp, and she felt her clit throb for attention.

"Emma..." she begged weakly, grinding her pussy against Emma's torso, desperate for some kind of touch. Emma gave in and pulled Regina's underwear down her long legs. Crawling back up to Regina's face, she gave her a kiss before returning to her core. Emma tested her out, stuck her tongue out and took a swift lick. Regina shuddered and bucked her hips, wanting more.

Emma took that as permission to resume her explorations. Swirling her tongue, Emma tasted Regina's wetness. The brunette was having trouble breathing at a normal rate as each lap of Emma's tongue triggered another level of arousal. Without warning, the licking ceased and Regina whined. She was actually whining. _What is this woman doing to me? _Regina thought. All of the sudden, a whole other feeling filled Regina's senses as Emma plunged a finger inside of her. The blonde slowly added another one, watching with delight as Regina's face twisted in pleasure.

Emma leisurely thrusted her fingers in and out of Regina, causing the brunette to moan. She began to rock her body in rhythm with her fingers, picking up the pace each round. Emma curled her fingers up, hitting a spot Regina never knew existed, and she loved it. Grabbing Emma by the neck, Regina kissed her hard, muffling her moans. Emma's excitement got the best of her, and she was slamming her finger into Regina roughly, speed increasing to the point where Regina couldn't tell whether she was thrusting in or thrusting out.

"Ohhhhh, fuck," Regina groaned, squeezing her own breast. She could feel her orgasm building rapidly. Regina arched up, giving Emma as much access as possible. Emma noticed Regina's moans had become cries, and the brunette seemed to be holding her breath. Emma was almost ready to release by just looking at Regina. Emma rubbed the brunette's clit.

"Emma! Emma! Emma!" Regina screamed as both orgasms leaked out of their bodies, the brunette's nails digging painfully into Emma's back. Emma collapsed onto the brunette, exhausted by the effort. Regina squirmed beneath her, recovering her breath, making an effort to disregard the balmy exhalations Emma was producing. The once cold, crisp sheets beneath her had turned sticky and moist.

"That. Was. Fucking. Amazing," Emma rasped, her nose burrowed in Regina's collarbone, drinking in the smell of sex. Regina just chuckled, her throat vibrating against Emma's face.

"We should probably... y'know, go to sleep," Emma coughed, lifting herself off of Regina. The brunette gripped Emma's back and dragged her back down on top of her body.

"I'm not finished with you, Sheriff," Regina hissed seductively in Emma's ear, "You play nice, and yes, it was stimulating. But I'm about to show you a different side of sex." Emma moaned softly, the words themselves enough to make her head spin with nothing to hold on to.

Flipping their positions, Regina attacked Emma's neck, licking then biting down. Hard. Emma cried out in pain, but Regina's sucking soothed it. She repeated the action all the way down to the blonde's chest, hovering over a semi-erected nipple.

"Ms. Swan, do you not find my advances adequate?" Regina purred, half-sorry she took the time to ask the question. Emma opened her eyes, and smirked.

"I can't control my arousal, you of all people should know that," Emma panted, silently pleading for the brunette to resume. Regina, irritated at the reply, bit down hard on Emma's nipple, then swirled it around, instantly making it fully erect. Emma bit her lip so hard it bled, controlling her wish to scream. The pain was addicting in a way, Emma wanted more of it, even if it made her beg. But she couldn't show weakness to Regina. She had made that mistake before, and she wasn't planning on doing it again.

Withdrawing from Emma's bust, Regina skipped the oral preparations and gentle precautions and shoved three fingers all at once into Emma's hole.

"Fuck!" Emma howled, the amount of digits too much to handle, "Oh shit." Regina banged her fingers in and out quickly, forcing Emma to adjust. Regina showed no mercy, thrusting to the point of almost inhuman speed. Emma's body oscillated violently, the pressure Regina was causing controlling her movements. The brunette ground her hips into Emma's, sweat glistening on both their chests.

Emma opened her eyes, finding Regina grinning wildly and looking at her face. There was no emotion in her eyes, only pure lust. It's like the sentiment she had put on display earlier that evening had disappeared. Suddenly, Emma felt a wave of arousal rush through her body and her walls tightened around Regina's fingers.

Regina observed Emma's features as her orgasm overpowered her. Her eyes were glued shut, face in a noiseless scream, and Regina thought there wasn't a more perfect sight. She was wrong, as it turns out, because she saw something even better three seconds later. Emma's eyes flickered open, and she was smiling at Regina, a smile so much more perfect, it made Regina breathless. Not only was her mouth smiling, but Regina saw Emma's eyes smile, too. Even though her light make-up was smudged, red marks covering her neck, her lips swollen, hair mussed up, and face dabbed with sweat, Regina was under the impression that she was gorgeous.

"What?" Emma snapped, the smile fading.

"Nothing, that was just quite... exhilarating," Regina replied, mind switching to other matters. Retracting her fingers from Emma's sticky center, Regina took a taste.

"Not bad," Regina commented, climbing off of Emma and stood on her feet. Emma did the same. Scratching her head, the blonde contemplated what to do. Regina walked over to her closet and took out her nightdress. She threw it on and changed the soaked bed sheets, all while Emma watched. Regina slid into bed and pulled the blankets over herself. She then inspected Emma, who was still naked and shiny with perspiration.

"Seriously? You're just gonna let me stand here?" Emma questioned, hands on hips, showing attitude even without fabric to clothe herself.

"Ms. Swan, you may stay here for the night. You'll find a tank-top and boy-shorts in my top dresser drawer," Regina yawned. Emma raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, it's not like one night will kill you. Just go to sleep. And yes, Ms. Swan, I do own those articles of clothing. I do have my free time," Regina retorted, closing her eyes. She heard the dresser drawers slide open and close. Then, she felt the bed shift with the added weight and the blankets stretched to cover Emma. Regina heard a click as the bedside lamp switched off. The two women lay side by side, neither daring to touch each other. The whole situation was awkward, they didn't need to make it worse.

"Regina, I'm not staying. I'll be gone by morning," Emma assured her a little hesitantly.

"I-I know. I don't need you to," Regina replied, concealing the disappointment in her voice.

**And that's it for now people. Also, I wanted to mention this earlier, but I recommend two other stories: "Never Gonna Be Alone" by B of Ericaland and "In A Land Far Far Away" by Dashed. Both are really interesting. My next update will be by Wednesday, if not earlier. Keep watching for more of "As Long As We're Here" before or after that. Later.**


	10. Chapter 10: Bad Dreams & An Invitation

**Heyyyy guys. So this chapter is kind of a part 1/part 2 kind of thing, so there's more to explain in the next chapter. As always, love my reviewers, readers, subscribers, and favoriter-ers. I'm just gonna start using that as a word now, even if it looks weird. I'm looking forward to your comments all the time, so go ahead and tell me whatcha think.**_  
><em>

_It began with a dark nothingness. And then, light and colors burst out of the empty void. When the brilliant radiance had faded, Regina found herself in the middle of a forest. It wasn't just any forest, because Regina recognized it. She had memorized it's every clearing, every stream, every twist and turn, and every single tree in the whole forest. It was her forest. Regina was back home, in the Enchanted Forest. _

_ It wasn't tranquility that Regina identified. No, it was something much worse. It was an eerie silence that materialized over the woods. Not even sound of bubbling water from the nearby stream was audible. And Regina realized why; the stream had run dry. Regina twirled around, locating the direction that faced her castle. She flashed herself there, materializing in the grand foyer where her guards would usually greet her. No one was there. Rushing off to her den, Regina began to panic. _

_ Regina gazed around at her mirrors, they were smashed. All of them. _

_ Regina inspected her desk, and found a hastily-written note: _

_Dearest Regina,_

_I doubt you shall read this, or ever return to the place you once called home. I do not blame you, for it was also your prison. I realize now that the only way for you to gain happiness was to seek it in another life. The Enchanted Forest has been overturned. Your departure has assured his arrival. He has killed the other kingdom's rulers, and I fear that he is coming for me next. I do not judge you for the decisions you have made. I can only hope that you are happy now. Alas! The remaining guards have alerted me of his arrival. He is here and I must accept my death, just as the others have accepted theirs. I bid you farewell, my beautiful daughter. I love you. _

_Her breathing stopped as she realized who had inked it. The words were smudged, but she could make out her father's signature. She wiped the tears that rolled down her cheek. Regina scanned the table, and found one last mirror. She wiped it with her sleeve. _

_ "Mirror, are you there?" Regina questioned, an uneasy feeling forming in her stomach._

_ The genie's face slowly appeared. He looked drained and beat, and his eyes were only half open. _

_ "Your Majesty! You're back!" the mirror exclaimed, smiling slightly. Then a look of horror washed over his face, "Oh no. You can't be here. He will surely kill you. Listen to me, your majesty, you need to leave. Now. It is not safe, he will be here, I can sense it." _

_ Regina was truly frightened now. Gripping the mirror's frame, she asked, "Mirror, who is the devil that you and my father speak of?" The mirror gulped and transformed into an image of a wicked-looking imp. Regina recognized him all too well. Then, the image was replaced by her reflection. Except, it wasn't only Regina's reflection, for behind her stood the same monster the mirror had showed her. Looking at him in the mirror, her panic was replaced by genuine fear._

_ "Hello, dearie," the Dark One purred in his high voice. _

Regina woke up with his words echoing in her head. She breathed in relief as she stared up at the ceiling. It was just a dream. Just a dream.

"Emma?" Regina called faintly, blindly feeling around the sheets to locate the blonde. Emma had notified her the night before, but there was no harm in checking. When she couldn't find the definite shape of a body, Regina sat up in bed. She was greeted by the loud pattering of raindrops beating against the window panes. Regina glanced behind her. The other side was a little ruffled, but empty. _Okay, so maybe there was a little harm in checking,_ Regina thought, her heart stinging. She kind of hoped that maybe Emma would be there when she woke up. But, there was no point in wasting hope for unlikely things, being the practical woman Regina was.

Groaning, she repelled herself off the bed and shuffled to the door, snatching her robe on the way. Regina stepped out of her room and walked downstairs. Entering the kitchen, she was surprised to see Emma behind the stove. The blonde turned around, spotted Regina observing her, and almost dropped the griddle she was holding.

"Oh. Hi, Madame Mayor. Good morning. I was um... just gonna eat breakfast and get out of your hair. I was gonna leave some for you, but... Well, you want some?" Emma stuttered like a deer in headlights. Regina sat on a high stool and watched Emma from behind the marble island.

"Depends. I didn't know you could cook, Sheriff Swan," Regina said, allowing herself a small smile. Emma tittered nervously, returning to the stove so she didn't have to meet Regina's eyes.

"It's not world-class or anything, but it gets me through the day. When you live alone, you can't always have Chinese takeout for every meal, right? You gotta learn to feed yourself," Emma replied, " Oh, and your coffee machine is amazing. And I didn't expect you to have the tools of a professional chef. I had a hard time figuring out which pan I should use." She turned and saw Regina smirking.

"Then, maybe we should ignore our expectations and start living the unexpected," Regina stated, biting her lip. Emma found that incredibly sexy. And adorable. But mostly sexy. She switched her train of thoughts.

"This coming from the woman who lives by the rules of perfection. Isn't it your job to make sure everything that was expected is executed flawlessly?," Emma quipped, flipping the contents of the griddle. She handed Regina a cup of coffee.

"Touché," Regina commented, sipping the warm drink.

"So... how'd you sleep?" Emma asked.

"Really? Small talk, Ms. Swan?" Regina replied.

"Just answer the stupid question," Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"I slept fine," Regina muttered, mind flashing back to her nightmare. It had all seemed so real...

"Have any interesting dreams?" Emma said, back to Regina. The brunette almost spat out her coffee. It's as if Emma had read her mind.

"Um... no. Well actually, yes, I did," Regina paused, "I dreamed that a certain sheriff would hurry up with the food and quit the small talk." Emma turned around and childishly stuck her tongue out at the brunette.

"Sorry about the small talk. Life as a bail-bonds agent is basically going solo and kicking guys' asses. There's really no need for talking. Coming here has forced me to become more social. I just started... interacting with the people of Storybrooke," Emma explained.

"Well, you'll get plenty of time to interact with the people of Storybrooke soon enough. As sheriff, you're required to join every council meeting and I'm hosting a little soirée down at the town hall next weekend. It's custom to bring a um... guest. And I, as mayor, am entitled to bring a guest as well, which I have yet to choose. So I was wondering, would you like to accompany me?" Regina asked, staring down into her cup of coffee. Emma broke out into a huge grin and twirled around to look at the mayor. Emma crossed her arms.

"One night of sex and you're already ready for something more. Jeez lady, you work fast," Emma said, still smiling. A look of confusion crossed Regina's face.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, not understanding the situation.

"Madame Mayor, did you just ask me out?" Emma questioned, her smile only growing wider, "On a _date_?" Regina was trying really hard to keep calm and not punch her in the face. She was right, Regina just didn't want to admit it.

"Absolutely not! Let's make this clear, Sheriff Swan. You are my second in command. I just thought it'd be appropriate if we showed up together, as _business associates_," Regina seethed, emphasizing the words clearly, "Besides, that just means less questions for me to answer and less problems I have to deal with. So, just make this easy on me, and agree."

"Sure, I'll 'accompany' you," Emma said, noting the relief on Regina's face. "And... we'll just ignore the fact that you're too chicken to admit it's actually a date," Emma teased.

"Oh, just give me my damn breakfast," Regina growled, internally grateful that Emma hadn't rejected her invitation.

**More of the party later on. See ya next time, True Randomness.**


	11. Chapter 11: Valentines Day Pt 1

**Hey, hope everyone had a great Valentines Day. I had a really awesome idea today, where both my stories "Unexpected" and "Aftermath" are connected. More on that later, so just ignore that I said that. For now. Anyway, here's the next chapter. As always, love all my readers, reviewers, subscribers, and favorite-ers. **

Regina watched out the window as Emma waved and vanished out of the driveway. She smiled to herself, happy that she had something to look forward to.

"I wish everyday was like this," Regina sighed, getting dressed for another day at the office. After all, a town doesn't run itself.

* * *

><p>Bells clinked together as Emma walked into Granny's Diner. It was fairly busy, even in a small town like Storybrooke. She waltzed up to the counter.<p>

"Hey, Ruby," Emma said. Ruby swirled around.

"Hey, Emma. The usual?" Ruby asked, bottle and shot glass already in hand. Emma shook her head and laughed.

"No, I think I'll have a hot chocolate instead. To go," Emma replied, watching as Ruby raised an eyebrow in a quizzical expression. The waitress leaned over the counter, giving Emma a view of her cleavage.

"Every time you come in, you order a shot. And every time you order a shot, you complain how Regina is pissing you off. So the question is... what's going on with you, Sheriff?" Ruby asked, smirking flirtatiously.

"I'm just in a good mood today," Emma replied, ignoring Ruby's display with ease.

"And why is that?" Ruby interrogated, "Wait! Did someone get laid recently?" A look of excitement plastered on her face. Emma tried to conceal her blush.

"Ruby, I just want a cup of hot chocolate," Emma said, having difficulty in keeping a smile off her mouth. Ruby bit her lip.

"Alright, Sheriff," Ruby whispered, she leaned in closer to the blonde. She sniffed. "You smell like apples." She paused. "Now... why does that smell familiar?"

"Well, it's the shampoo I use. You know, apples," Emma lied, forming a fake smile. Ruby was about to open her mouth when Emma interrupted.

"Ruby! Hot chocolate! Now!" Emma demanded, but when she saw the surprise on Ruby's face, she added cheekily, "I mean, please." Ruby obeyed and whipped up a Styrofoam cup of steaming hot chocolate, sprinkling cinnamon in it, just like Henry told her to before.

"Here you go, Sheriff," she said, handing her the cup. "And jeez, can't blame a girl if she's interested in this kinda stuff, can you?" Ruby reasoned, shrugging it off. Emma just rolled her eyes, getting ready to leave.

"Oh. By the way, Happy Valentines Day," Ruby said, "You busy tonight?" Emma nodded, which resulted in a smirk from Ruby.

"So, there is a special someone," Ruby grinned, winking at the blonde. Emma rolled her eyes once again.

"Sure, Ruby. Sure," she said, walking to the door.

"Who is it?" Ruby shouted, drawing attention from the other customers. Emma turned around as she opened the door.

"Happy Valentines Day to you, too," Emma said, ending the conversation.

"I'll find out, Emma. I always do!" Ruby yelled, watching the blonde smile and turn the corner.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Mayor Mills," the secretary greeted, looking up at Regina as she passed with her confident stride. "Happy Valentines Day," the secretary finished. Regina came to a halt.<p>

"Oh. Is that today?" Regina asked sharply, twirling around to meet her assistant's eyes. She wanted to throw up and cry at the same time. Valentines Day was so overrated. It was a Hallmark creation to get people to buy things for their sweethearts. The very idea of the whole thing made Regina want to puke. But then, there were those times when she longed for someone to love, and then she destroyed her thoughts with her usual cold demeanor. She had a whole town eating out of her hands, why would she need someone to love?

"Yes, ma'am. February 14, Valentines Day," the secretary confirmed, rechecking the calendar. Regina nodded and resumed her walk, thoughts bouncing around in her head.

"Oh, and Mayor Mills," the secretary continued, once again stopping Regina.

"Yes?" the brunette replied, hiding the annoyance in her voice.

"There's a delivery for you on your desk," the secretary said, typing on her keyboard.

"You let someone come in my office?" Regina replied, taking a step towards the woman.

"Absolutely not, ma'am. It was already there when I came in to set your files down," the woman stated.

"_What _was already there?" Regina asked, genuinely confused. The secretary glanced up from her computer and smiled.

"I think you should go see for yourself. From the quick glimpse I got, I could tell it was well, quite an attractive collection," the secretary said, still smiling. Regina nodded and continued on as calmly as possible, opening the doors to her office. She strutted to her desk and examined the bouquet of flowers on her desk with a smile. She could only begin to imagine who it came from. There were so many people that would either wanted to give her flowers, or wanted to get on her good side. Sidney, Dr. Whale, or Mr. Clark as an apology for accusing Henry of stealing. Maybe it was Ruby, she was such a huge flirt, no doubt she sent everyone flowers. Or maybe it was her friend, Kathryn. That'd be sweet of her.

Unwrapping the plastic, she saw bright carnations, rich tulips, and roses. They looked perfect together, blended in so each shade complimented the others. There were drops of water on each of the flowers, emphasizing their freshness. The white roses looked so pure, as if the flower was a symbolization of content. The red ones were a deep shade of red, and crisp. Regina was grateful to find that the thorns hadn't been removed. That would take away half of its complicated, yet wise meaning. A beautiful and majestic flower, but a guarded stem. It reminded Regina of herself, no matter how vain it sounded. Apparently, the sender had the same idea.

_Dear Madame Mayor,_

_We're not exactly dating or whatever, and we only had sex last night (It was scary amazing). But that doesn't mean I can't do what I'm doing right now. I'm not exactly the romantic or poetical type, as you may have noticed. But when I saw these on display, I had to get them. They remind me a lot you. You're obviously attractive, but there seems to be some kind of barrier that you put up to protect yourself. Plus the fact that you're unbelievably stubborn, not that it's a bad thing. *Cough*. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the flowers._

_From,_

_E.S._

Regina was baffled, her predictions were wrong. As it turns out, Emma Swan, of all people sent her a bunch of flowers. What has this world come to? She shouldn't really be complaining, though. And deep down, she knew she wasn't. In reality, Emma had just made her day, even if Valentines Day was really screwed up. She reread the card and noticed the tiny little words at the bottom.

_P.S: Look behind you. _

Now that was kind of creepy... Regina did as she was told and was startled to find Emma leaning against the door frame, sipping her hot chocolate. She almost screamed. The mayor put her hand over her chest to calm herself.

"Hey, Madame Mayor. Happy Valentines Day. Like my flowers?" Emma asked, laughing at Regina's reaction.

"Sheriff Swan, what are you doing here? And yes, they were beautiful," Regina replied, still annoyed that Emma got to her. Emma pushed herself off the door frame and took several steps towards Regina.

"Well, as you could see, I set the whole thing up. But I came here to ask you a question," Emma said, gulping down her drink.

"If you're asking me to marry you, the answer is no, Sheriff Swan," Regina replied, enjoying Emma's expression as she gagged on her hot chocolate. When she regained her composure, she smiled.

"Cute, very cute. But no, I'm not asking you to marry me. I wanted to see if you'd be interested in having dinner at the fancy restaurant across town," Emma explained, "You know, with me." Regina crossed her arms.

"The restaurant is called 'The Spell' for your information. And... is this you asking me out on a date?" Regina said, her face without a ghost of a smile. Emma on the other hand, grinned like an idiot.

"In fact, yeah, this is me asking you out. And unlike some people," Emma said, hinting at Regina, "I'm not afraid to admit that it's a date."

"The party is not a date! It's just... okay, maybe it is kind of like a date. There. I admit it. So what, Sheriff Swan?" Regina said with annoyance.

"So... are you going to say yes?" Emma quizzed, waiting for an answer. Regina battled with herself.

"What about Henry?" Regina asked.

"He could stay with Arch-I mean Dr. Hopper," Emma replied.

"I strongly dis-"

"Oh, c'mon! It's just one night," Emma interrupted, her excitement betraying her. She was hoping Regina wouldn't notice. She did.

"Well, if you're so eager, then I will check my schedule. Alright?" Regina quipped, sitting behind her desk. Emma smiled.

"Great! Meet you at 7:00," Emma said, walking out the door.

"Wait! Sheriff Swan, I said I'd check my schedule!" Regina shouted.

"I took that as a yes," Emma said, popping her head into the room. "See you tonight, Madame Mayor," Emma said and disappeared in the maze of offices. Regina rubbed her temples.

"She is such a..." Regina started, but she bring herself to finish. Emma was sweet in a way. Regina removed a rose from the bouquet, careful not to puncture herself with the thorns. She closed her eyes and inhaled, basking in the aromatic and fresh scent the rose produced. Maybe Valentines Day wouldn't be so bad this time.

**Sorry this was kinda late... Part two is coming up tomorrow. Oh and to those of you who were wondering about Regina's dream, it'll come up again later. **


	12. Chapter 12: Valentines Day Pt 2

**Hey! So FanFiction wouldn't let me upload a document for some reason, so that's why this is late. And I'm sorry for that. As always, love my readers, reviewers, subscribers, and favorite-ers. You guys rock. Hope you enjoy it.**

The rest of the day went by leisurely for Emma, and she sat at her desk, picturing the mayor working at her desk. Reports were slow today, only parking tickets, and Emma finished her paperwork several days before. She watched the clock every so often, and when the hour hand hit 5:30, she locked up the office and returned to the apartment.

"Emma! I didn't expect you to be here," Mary Margaret said, catching sight of the blonde in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her short hair once again.

"Yeah, I had plans tonight. Where you going dressed up like that?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret turned around, showing off her sleeveless blue dress.

"Well, since you bailed on me," the teacher pointed out, "Ruby made Ashley and I go to The Spell with her."

"You don't sound too happy about going," Emma noticed, eyeing the clock. 5:45.

"Oh believe me, they're my best friends. But, I was hoping to spend Valentines Day with David, y'know?" Mary Margaret said, grabbing her keys, "I guess there's always another time." "Yeah, yeah," Emma said, only half listening, "I get you." Mary Margaret nodded, putting on her jacket and shoes.

"You're leaving now?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret looked at her.

"I'm meeting Ruby at Granny's first. No offense intended when I say, I just need to get out of here," Mary Margaret explained.

"Of course. I understand. See you later?" Emma questioned. Mary Margaret thought for a moment then gave a wicked smile that was so unlike her.

"If everything goes like I want it to, I won't see you again until tomorrow afternoon," Mary Margaret said. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Too much?" the teacher asked, checking her hair one last time, "It's true, though." Emma smirked.

"You go girl. Oh, and Happy Valentines Day," Emma said as Mary Margaret walked out the door.

"Let's hope," she mumbled as the door shut. Emma sighed in relief as the lock turned and footsteps proceeded down the hall. She hurried to her room and sifted through her closet, looking for the perfect thing to wear. Normally, she wouldn't care much about clothes, but tonight was different. All of these unexplained feelings in her heart and the fluttering sensations in her stomach didn't make any sense. And Emma didn't know why, but, she needed Regina to want her as much as she wanted Regina.

Frustrated that she couldn't find anything, Emma flopped down on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking. A thought occurred to her and she bounced off the mattress, digging deeper into the closet. Her eyes lit up with satisfaction as she removed the dress from the hanger. It was the dress she had worn the night Henry found her. She had had the stains taken out several days after she arrived in Storybrooke, just in case she might need it again. Emma thought it was perfect. She took a quick shower then struggled (dresses weren't really her thing) to put the dress on. Emma checked the clock once again. 6:35. She checked herself in the mirror.

"I can't go around looking like this... People might start asking questions," Emma said to herself, always protective of her personal life. Plus, she didn't think Regina would want people to know they were... "socializing." Looking around, she grabbed her jeans and tank-top, throwing them over her dress. Then she put on her red leather jacket and looked back to the mirror.

"I look so stupid," she said, but didn't attempt to remove the extra clothing. Snatching her keys, she slipped into her high heels. She exited the apartment and drove off in her Volkswagen Beetle. Emma arrived at The Spell around 6:45. She stepped out and pushed the front door open. Walking into the restaurant, Emma was greeted by a waitress behind a computer.

"Happy Valentines Day and welcome to The Spell. Do you have reservations?" the waitress asked.

"No, but I was thinking," Emma paused, carefully flaunting a couple tens in front of the waitress, "That maybe you would have something available."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we don't take bribes," the waitress stated. Emma nodded.

"That's okay, I got this, too," Emma said, flashing her badge. The waitress gulped and looked around shiftily.

"Sheriff Swan, I've heard so many great things about you. How nice to finally meet you," the waitress said sweetly, "And how many people?" Emma smirked, glad her plan worked.

"Just me. Oh, and Mayor Mills," Emma said, "Official town business, it's confidential." The waitress gulped again, typing on the keyboard.

"I'm guessing you'd like a private room?" the waitress asked. Emma smiled.

"That'd be great, thanks," Emma said. The waitress typed some more.

"I don't want any interruptions, the only time a waiter is allowed to come in is if they're bringing menus, our food, or the check. And even then, I wanna hear a knock on the door. Otherwise, I will get a waiter myself if we need anything." Emma said. The waitress nodded.

"Of course, Sheriff Swan," the waitress replied, coming around the desk, "Right this way." She lead Emma through the labyrinth of tables and then down a hallway of closed doors.

"This is your room," the waitress said, opening the door. Emma stepped inside and looked around. Without turning, she acknowledged the waitress.

"Bring Mayor Mills in when she arrives," Emma said. She heard footsteps as the waitress took that as her signal to leave.

"Oh," Emma added, "And uh, no one needs to know about this, got it?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," the waitress muttered, closing the door behind her. Emma surveyed the room. The walls were made of glass, but there were giant red curtains obscuring the outside world. There was a lavish chandelier hanging above a small wooden table. There were two matching wooden seats covered in leather cushions. On the table was a vase with a single red rose and a lit candle. She shuffled over to the chair and sat down. 6:55.

* * *

><p>6:55. The cold night air bit at Regina's face as she trudged through the dark, lonely streets. She decided against driving, walking gave her more time to clear her head and sort her thoughts. The mayor pulled her overcoat tighter over her body, protecting herself from the wind. She stared down at her heels as she walked, memorizing the rhythm they produced when they connected with the road. Despite the superficial manner she exhibited, Regina was struggling inside. Her attraction to Emma had grown stronger over the last hours. Recently, the thought of the women made her weak in the knees and left her head spinning with a craving so intense only the object she desired itself was enough to vanquish it. Which was a good thing, because she was moments away from seeing Emma.<p>

Regina stepped into The Spell and the waitress behind the desk put on a fake smile.

"Mayor Mills, your presence has been expected. Right this way, ma'am," the waitress said, still smiling. She guided Regina to the room. Regina smirked, _Of course she got a private room. _If she was honest with herself, she'd realize she was actually impressed.

"I can take it from here," Regina said, "Thank you." The waitress nodded.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to hand you the menus," she said and then left. Regina noticed a small crack in the curtains and she peered through the glass. What she saw was both strange and arousing. Emma took off her jacket, then stripped herself of her tank-top and unbuttoned her jeans. Disrobing revealed the tight red dress underneath. Regina knew it wasn't supposed to be provocative, but the way Emma was moving could've convinced her. Just then, Emma glanced up and caught Regina's gaze through the gap. She smirked then swayed her hips slightly, making Regina's throat dry. Then, she beckoned with her finger, mouthing the words "Come at me." Emma laughed and strutted over, opening the door for Regina.

"Hey," Emma greeted, ushering Regina in. "You look... great," she complimented, eyeing Regina's obvious figure through close-fitting black dress. Regina slowly raked her eyes up and down Emma's body.

"Uh huh," Regina said dumbly. "I mean, thank you. You clean up well yourself, Ms. Swan," she stammered, regaining her composure. Emma grinned then pulled out one of the chairs.

"Your majesty," she said, bowing slightly. Regina's mind clicked at the unintended innuendo. She sat down and Emma pushed her in until her stomach was several inches from the table's edge.

"Oh, so now you have manners?" Regina joked. Emma ignored her then took her seat as well. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Emma said clearly. The door swung open and a waiter walked in with two menus. He placed them in the women's hands.

"Here we go, ladies. I'll be back in a few to take your order," the waiter said, leaving as quickly as he entered. Emma flipped through the menu.

"So, what's good here?" Emma asked Regina.

"I recommend the steamed lobster. It's a Maine specialty," Regina suggested, "It'd probably be best if we shared, it's quite large."

"Lobster it is," Emma said. There was another knock on the door and the waiter entered.

"You two ready?" he asked, pad in hand. Regina ordered and they handed over their menus. The waiter crossed to the door.

"Oh and I'd like two glasses of your finest champagne," Emma called, "Bring on the bubbly!" Regina quirked an eyebrow. "What? I'm the one who's paying for it," she said, sticking her tongue out. Regina rolled her eyes. The waiter returned immediately with two flukes filled with sparkling gold liquid. The clinked glasses before sipping.

The two sat across from each other in silence, avoiding eye contact. _Say something! _Emma thought.

"So," Emma started awkwardly. _Oh good one Emma, _she thought.

"So..." Regina repeated expectantly. This was not going according to plan.

"We're actually doing this," Emma smiled.

"Please don't remind me, Sheriff Swan," Regina said, taking a sip of champagne.

"Save it, I can tell you're enjoying this," Emma reasoned. Regina smirked over the rim of her fluke.

"And what makes you so sure I do?"

"Because you haven't kicked me in the ass yet," Emma retorted. Regina set her glass on the table and looked down at her interlaced fingers resting on her lap. She didn't look Emma in the eye.

"I confess, maybe I'm not preventing this as much as I should," Regina said. Emma restrained the grin forming at the corners of her mouth.

"And is that a bad thing?" Emma asked. Regina paused, searching for the right words.

"I find this," she said, gesturing between her and Emma, "An interesting idea. Interesting in not a necessarily appropriate way."

"And why's that?"

"Well, first of all, your Henry's birth mother, and I'm his adoptive mother. It just doesn't end well. Second of all, I should really be running you out of town, Ms. Swan." _And that no one can ever love me, _Regina thought miserably.

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm a girl?"

"Not entirely. I've done it before," Regina smirked.

"Oh," Emma mumbled, somewhat disappointed that she wasn't Regina's first. The mayor noticed Emma's upset expression.

"Did I say something incongruous?" Regina asked. Emma shook her head.

"Do you always talk like this?" Emma grinned, changing the subject.

"Talk like what?"

"Talk like you just came outta Harvard or something," Emma laughed. Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I just think you need to relax."

"Would you rather I talk like an illiterate?" Regina said, referencing to Emma.

"Hey! I'm not that bad, 'kay? I just don't wanna sound like I got something stuck up my ass all the time," Emma replied, "There were way worse kids than me in the foster sys-." Emma stopped abruptly, hiding her face.

"I take it you disliked your childhood?" Regina asked, a bit of concern sneaking into her voice. Emma chugged her champagne.

"Disliked? Oh no. I hated it," Emma admitted. Regina waited for her to continue, curiosity buzzing inside of her.

"I was always bouncing around from house to house, not really belonging in any of them," Emma breathed.

"And what made you think you didn't belong?" Regina asked genuinely. Emma's face twisted as she thought hard.

"How would you feel not knowing who you are? Who your parents are? Wouldn't it kill you to know why they abandoned you on the freaking side of the road?" Emma said angrily. Regina tilted her head.

"My mother died when I was a child. My father was murdered when I was younger," Regina said. Emma's expression softened.

"Oh. I'm... I'm so sorry. I had no idea," Emma apologized. Regina nodded.

"No need for apologies, Sheriff. It took a while, but I've um... come to terms with the situation over time." Emma nodded.

"Well, I always felt like I was missing something. Like there was this... giant hole in my life," Emma continued, glancing at Regina's expression, which was surprise. Regina realized that maybe Emma felt the same way she felt, too. And it scared her, knowing there was someone else like her.

"How come you aren't married?" Emma asked, changing the subject again. Regina spewed her champagne back into the glass.

"Excuse me?" she said, dabbing at her mouth.

"Well, you're obviously an extremely attractive and successful women," Emma said, delighting in Regina's faint blush, "So, why no ring?" Regina thought for a second.

"A lot of men find female authority a turn-off, myself not excluded. They can't stand the thought that my career is prosperous. And, I guess I just haven't found the right person," Regina smiled sadly, "I'm a difficult woman to love." Emma nodded.

"I know that feeling. One-night stands have kinda been my thing," Emma said.

"How coincidental. Your love life is just like your living situations. The question is; how long are you going to stay here?" _With me_, she continued subconsciously in her head.

"I'd like to stay here for a while. Y'know, for um... Henry," Emma lied. Regina smiled weakly. _For Henry..._

* * *

><p>By 10:00, both women were slightly drunk and laughing. Regina watched Emma throw her head back and flash her teeth, and she felt her stomach stir.<p>

"Sheriff Swan, you have an amazing smile," Regina breathed. Emma's laughter slowly died and she stared at Regina.

"Thanks. You do, too," she said. There was a brief silence as they looked into each other's eyes. Regina lost herself in Emma's and before she knew it, she was leaning in to meet Emma's mouth. It was a soft, lingering kiss, but to Regina, it was just as good as the harsh make-out sessions. She felt Emma's fingers gently stroke her cheek. They broke up the kiss, and Regina opened her eyes, partially blown away and breathless. She bit her lip. Reaching out, she placed her hand on top of Emma's. The blonde felt sparks run through her veins.

"Thank you for dinner, Sheriff Swan," Regina said.

"N-No problem, Madame Mayor," Emma stuttered.

"The restaurant is closing in several minutes."

"Then we better get outta here."

**And that's all for now. Next update will be up by... Wednesday, if not earlier. Later, True Randomness.**


	13. Chapter 13: An Understanding

**Oh. My. Freaking. God. I am soooooo sorry everyone. Time just slipped away from me, and... I have no idea what the hell happened. God, I'm so sorry! I meant to upload this a long time ago, but I don't know why I didn't. Good news is that I've got the next chapter done, so that'll come later tonight. Once again, I'm so sorry, and thank you to everyone who's been patiently waiting. You guys are just... freaking awesome.**

That night, Emma and Regina had acted like a pair of teenagers. Drunk, they had snuck into alleys and made out right then and there. The mayor, still holding on to some sense, made sure no one saw them. Eventually, they found themselves at Mary Margaret's door. Emma convinced Regina that the teacher wouldn't be around, and since Regina's rationality had been stalled temporarily, she hesitantly agreed. They had just barely made it through sex before passing out on top of each other, under the influence and drained of energy.

Regina had woken up first in a haze, and feeling a warm body against her. She sighed contentedly and opened her eyes. When she saw the blonde, her eyes went wide with realization and she pushed Emma roughly off of her. The blonde fell on the floor, banging her head.

"What the fuck?" Emma cursed, rubbing the back of her skull.

"What happened last night?" Regina asked quickly, covering her body with the blanket.

Emma, still unclothed, looked around and laughed.

"What is so funny?" Regina snapped.

"Just the fact that we're in Mary Margaret's house, naked, and apparently we slept together. Ah, alcohol," Emma sighed. Regina snorted involuntarily before searching for her clothes.

"Why are you so upset anyway? We've had sex before," Emma said, standing up. Regina stopped.

"Don't... don't talk about it. I don't want to talk about it," Regina mumbled, shaking her head. Emma's face sported a look of confusion.

"Why not?" she asked. Regina closed her eyes and breathed, frustration building.

"Because," she said, turning to face Emma, "It was a one time thing, it's not happening again. It was only an unexpected way to release the tension between the two of us." Emma crossed over to the woman.

"So, you're saying that you don't want it?" Emma said. Regina clenched her fists.

"Sheriff, I'm not saying anything. We're done here," the mayor said bitterly, throwing the clothes onto her body. Emma stopped her before she could walk out the bedroom door.

"Wait. Hear me out," Emma said, "This thing we have going on is a good way to relieve the stress." _And create distractions for myself, _Emma thought, "Besides, we probably shouldn't look like we wanna strangle each other at the party. It'd be in our best interest to work together with as little problems as possible. Y'know, for the town." Regina smirked, crossing her arms.

"And where's the fun in operating smoothly? But I see your point, Sheriff. Alright, fine. You want to take over the rest of Graham's job? Be my guest," Regina said, both women faltering at the deceased's name.

"Madame Mayor, with all due respect, don't mistake me for another one of your puppets. I'm not gonna come bouncing over, wagging my tail, and playing fetch to fit your agenda. I'm a lot of things, but I'm no Graham. Is that clear?" Emma stated harshly. She wasn't going to be pushed around like some rag doll.

"Crystal," Regina responded, a venomous smirk on her lips. With that, she propelled herself past Emma and exited the apartment.

As the days leading up to the party became more stressful, both women found themselves ignoring their "deal" and winding up in Regina's bed every night. There was no emotion, no conscience, no words spoken during their sessions. They had convinced themselves that this was nothing but meaningless distractions. After all, who _doesn't_ need to let off some steam?

Yet, unlike Graham, Emma had been allowed to stay for the night. Regina had made sure to distance herself from the blonde as they slept, but she never urged Emma to leave. The sheriff had noticed this, but buried it in the back of her mind, choosing to disregard the fact. It's not like she wanted to complain and start an argument anyway, what was the point in fighting? The preparations for the party (which was tomorrow) had been meticulously modified to fit Regina's expectations, and she was relaying the information to the blonde, who was to "escort" her to the event.

"Sheriff, are you listening?" Regina asked, glancing at the blonde, who had just begun to sink under the covers.

"What? I mean yes. I mean... I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Emma questioned, surprised they were even talking. Regina gave an exasperated sigh.

"I said our arrival should be low-key. We don't need to draw too much unwanted attention and have the citizens reading too much into this."

"And what does 'this' mean, Madame Mayor?"

"Ms. Swan, do we really have to assess technicalities?"

"Yes, we do. So answer the damn question," Emma said, crossing her arms in bed. Regina groaned.

"We're not dating," Regina said bluntly.

"Yeah, I know. We're fucking," Emma replied. Regina cringed at the explicit word.

"Please watch your mouth, Ms. Swan. I don't appreciate vulgarity."

"You sure didn't seem to mind the word when I was inside you."

"See? This is exactly why we don't speak. You constantly bring the fact that we're having sex back up. I am not proud when I discuss this topic, Ms. Swan. Most people find it uncomfortable. You make such a big deal about it, when it's really nothing," Regina practically yelled. _Ouch. That stung, _Emma thought.

"Oh, so playing with my feel... body is nothing?" Emma snapped back, changing her words at the last second. Regina looked startled and Emma mentally kicked herself. Hard.

"Ms. Swan, I thought we had reached an understanding," Regina stated. Emma sighed and switched the bedside lamp off.

"Of course we did," and on that bitter note, both women fell asleep, wondering what they had done wrong.


	14. Chapter 14: Don't Let Me Go

**As promised, the next chapter. I uploaded it as soon as I could. Love all you guys for your patience! **

"Ms. Swan!" Regina called, "You're going to make me late. And I will have your badge if you do." Regina stood impatiently by the front door in one of her signature form-fitting black, white, and gray dresses. She glanced out the window and watched several cars pass by her hedges.

"Ms. Swan, guests are already beating us to the party _I'm_ hosting," Regina warned.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Emma shouted, taking the stairs two at a time. Regina turned around, hearing the footsteps and her mouth ran dry, knees threatening to give out. Emma had asked to borrow one of Regina's dresses, but she didn't expect THAT one. It was black and extremely revealing. Regina kept it in the back of her closet for really special occasions.

"What? Is my lipstick smeared?" Emma asked, uncomfortable with the way Regina was staring. Regina swallowed, moisture returning to her tongue.

"Um... no," Regina gulped, eyes glued to the blonde's cleavage. Somehow, Emma didn't notice.

"I... we need to go," Regina said, tearing her gaze away and opening the door. She strutted confidently to her car and got in. Clutching the steering wheel like it was her only anchor, she squeezed her eyes shut and breathed. When she opened her eyes, Emma had just finished locking the door, but she dropped the keys. Bending down, Emma's dress hiked up a bit and Regina found herself straining her neck to stare. The blonde turned around and Regina glanced back to the wheel. Emma maneuvered around the hood and sat shotgun.

"Ready?" Emma asked, fixing her hair. Regina nodded and shifted gears. The drive was only several minutes, but the awkwardness was evident, so Emma was relieved when they had parked in front of town hall. There were already several cars strewn along the sidewalk.

"This is what happens when you make me late," Regina growled, ascending the stairs with perfect balance. The same couldn't be said for Emma.

"Oh, for god's sake, Ms. Swan. Can you not walk in heels?" Regina remarked, climbing back down to help the woman. Emma supported herself against Regina and they walked awkwardly up the rest of the stairs. When they reached the top, Emma pushed the door open and they walked into a darkly lit room, colorful streaks dancing across the walls and loud music spilling out of the speakers.

"What the hell is all this?" Regina asked Emma, raising her voice so it would carry over the music. The blonde caught a flash of red and she caught the owner's arms.

"Heyyyy, Emma. Tight is really your thing, girl," Ruby slurred, then looked to Regina, eyes threatening to bug out of their sockets.

"Oh, no you didn't! You brought Mayor Mills as your date!" The mayor was about to protest, when Ruby continued with her rambling.

"You look fucking sexy, Mayor. Honestly, I'd so do you right now," she laughed.

"Ruby!" Emma snapped.

"What? I would," the waitress smirked, licking her lips.

"Ruby, what's going on?" Emma interrogated, the waitress only grinning mischievously back at her, clearly intoxicated.

"Don't you love it?"

"No, not really," Regina said, anger flaring up, "What did you _do_?"

"You wanted a party, didn't you? I just gave it to you," Ruby winked at the brunette before stumbling off somewhere else.

"I swear, I will..." Regina started.

"Hey, she's right. You did ask for a party," Emma said.

"Sheriff, don't take her side on this! I had it all planned out! There was supposed to be classy music, elegant lighting, delicious food, and limited alcohol."

"Well, Madame Mayor, you can't have everything," Emma smirked, "Just enjoy it." Regina opened her mouth to object when a familiar tune came through the speakers. Emma grinned at the controversial song and seized Regina's hand, dragging her to the apparently designated dance-floor, if the mob of people hopping in one area meant anything.

"Ms. Swan, what are you doing?" Regina asked, getting a bit nervous. Emma grinned wider.

"God, do you people not know how to dance?" Emma laughed, sliding her heels into a corner. She let the music take control and by the time she realized she was dancing, the other guests were moving along with her. Regina just stood, crossing her arms across her chest and looking on with a disapproving expression. Emma sang along with the song, interpreting the lyrics with her own situation, sleeping with the woman in front of her. _Thank god Katy Perry understands, _Emma thought.

"This was never the way I planned, not my intention," _It really wasn't._

"I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion."

_ "_It's not what I'm used, just wanna try you on_," Or maybe more..._

_ "_I'm curious for you, caught my attention_," From the day I met you._

By this point, the chorus had begun and Emma smiled knowingly at Regina, who looked like she might break any second.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it," Emma sang, winking at Regina, who was blushing.

"The taste of her cherry chapstick."

"I kissed a girl just to try it."

"I hope my boyfriend don't mind it."

"It felt so wrong," Emma continued, smiling as Regina started to dance along. Emma was surprised to find the mayor was actually good at it.

"It felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight," Regina beamed shyly at the blonde, an expression Emma had never seen on the brunette before. It made her heart swell with emotion, she just couldn't place which one.

"I kissed a girl, and I liked it," Regina's bashful grin had turned into a seductive smirk as she sang the last words of the chorus. Everyone danced until the song ended, and there was a brief break before the guests moved on to the next song. Emma retrieved her heels and went over to the tables littered with food, Regina close behind. The blonde grabbed a glass of wine and turned to face her date.

"Hey, I never knew you could dance," Emma commented.

"That's because I don't," Regina said, grabbing her own glass. Emma's eyes widened.

"No way you made that up just now."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You don't know what you just did?"

"Was I... did I look foolish?" Regina asked, concerned about her image as mayor. She couldn't afford to lose it.

"Absolutely not, you were awesome," Emma complimented, noticing a tint of red travel up the mayor's cheeks.

"Well, to be honest, you weren't so bad yourself, Sheriff," Regina coughed.

"Uh huh. Thanks," Emma said distractedly, looking over Regina's shoulder, "Hey, I'm gonna go mingle. Y'know, like you said. Answer people's questions, take care of any concerns. The whole drill. So... I'll uh, see you later." And with that, Emma disappeared into the crowd, leaving Regina alone with the food. She searched through the crowd, looking for Emma. Regina's eyes caught her blonde hair. The woman who was supposedly her date was talking with a handsome man. They had clinked their glasses and were now sipping their beverages. It made the mayor sick just looking at them.

Regina watched as the good-looking man flirted and laughed with Emma. And for some reason, she wanted to punch him in the face. Jealousy built up inside Regina as the man touched Emma's arm. The mayor compulsively came to a decision and she made her way through the crowd and passed by the pair, purposely bumping into the man hard. He lurched forward and Regina heard a gasp as liquid splashed on Emma. Then she swiftly returned back to the food tables, pretending to fix the platters, but still keeping an eye on the situation.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" the man apologized nervously. Emma bit her lip.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm just gonna go get cleaned up," she said and sulked towards Regina. The man followed and she finished, "Alone." Dejected, he returned back to the crowd, hitting on the other women. Regina smirked and continued to play with the platters. Emma walked over, and slammed her hands down on one of the tables.

"Hey," she said. Regina looked up and smiled.

"Ms. Swan, why aren't you in there enjoying the party?" Regina asked innocently. Emma gestured down at her dress, which had a damp and shiny alcohol stain on it.

"I'm so sorry, but some idiot just spilled champagne on your dress. I'll pay for the dry-cleaning, I swear," Emma said.

"It's importance isn't significant. You need to go clean it up?" Regina questioned.

"Yeah, I would go by myself, but I still don't know my way around town hall. I was hoping maybe you could lead me to the bathroom," Emma said, dabbing the dress.

"Of course, just follow me," Regina said. The mayor showed Emma her destination and turned to leave, but the blonde had grabbed her arm.

"Can you wait? I don't know the way back," Emma said.

"Don't tell me you're _that _drunk."

"Just, please."

"Fine," Regina sighed and she leaned against the wall. It had only taken Emma several minutes, but by that time, the song had changed again. This one was slower, and Regina recognized it immediately, swaying to the melody. Poking her head out of the bathroom, Emma looked at Regina.

"Hey, I know normally you wouldn't accept my invitation. But, we're alone, and I love this song. So, do you um... do you wanna dance?" Emma asked, extending her hand. Regina smiled softly and took it in hers, pulling Emma out of the bathroom.

"Lyin' here with you so close to me, it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe." The two women began to move to the song and Emma heard Regina hum in tune to the music.

"Caught up in this moment. Caught up in your smile." The corners of Regina's mouth turned upward and her eyes twinkled.

"I've never opened up to anyone" Emma sang, as if admitting it the brunette. In a way, she was, "So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms." Regina rested her chin on Emma's shoulder, embracing her closer to her body while still swaying.

"We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow." Regina closed her eyes and sighed as Emma's hand caressed up and down her back.

"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight." Regina's eyes opened and found Emma staring at her face.

"Just a touch of the fire burning so bright." Emma's hand cupped Regina's cheek and the pair was mesmerized by the moment. Time stopped and Emma leaned in, stroking the brunette's cheek all the way.

"No I don't wanna mess this thing up." Their lips met and something exploded in the back of Emma's mind.

"I don't wanna push too far." Regina surrendered and opened her mouth, admitting Emma's tongue.

"Just a shot in the dark that you just might..." Regina's arms rested on Emma's shoulders and she moved in even closer.

"Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life." They stopped to breathe and Emma felt her heart stop when a strange tenderness appeared in Regina's eyes. She was even more surprised that the same look reflected on her own face.

"So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight." Emma's eyes shined wet with tears, because she knew that tomorrow they'd end up ignoring each other again, and it'd be like this had never happened. So she held Regina close. She knew this moment wouldn't last forever, and she had to make the most out of it. Maybe it was the loud music, or maybe it was her thoughts that drowned out everyting, but Emma missed Regina say the words, "Don't let me go."


	15. Chapter 15: She's Not Worth It

Regina shivered as soothing fingertips painted a pattern on her bare back. The moonlight shone through the windows, illuminating the bedroom and casting shadows across the room.

Emma scootched over and snuggled against Regina, their bodies fitting together perfectly.

"Well, Ms. Swan, this is new," Regina said formally, bringing attention to the shift in positions. The hot puffs on the back of Regina's neck were quite pleasant, but smelled strongly like alcohol.

"Hmm?" Emma buzzed against the brunette's neck. She wrapped her arm around Regina's waist, not going unnoticed by the mayor.

"Normally, we don't really... cuddle, or even touch, for that matter, after sex," Regina said bluntly. Emma looked down at her arm and realized what she was doing.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't even occur to me," Emma laughed awkwardly, appreciating the dark that masked her blushing. She pulled her arm away, but Regina grabbed it and wrapped it back around her torso.

"I never said I didn't want it," she whispered, enjoying the warmth and security Emma's body was producing, "I was just wondering, why the change?"

"I... I don't know. It just seemed kinda natural," Emma replied, "Anyway, I'm going to sleep, my head is like... pounding. Good night, Madame Mayor." Regina noted another change. Emma never said good night.

"Call me Regina," the brunette whispered, but Emma had already fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>"Emma! You're home!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, looking up from her teacup. Emma smiled and closed the door behind her, dropping her keys onto the side table.<p>

"I haven't been gone that long, have I?" the blonde joked, sliding on the seat next to the teacher.

"Well, after you didn't come to the apartment last night, I was worried that maybe you had a little too much to drink at the party," Mary Margaret said in a motherly tone.

"Ah, so you were there, too, huh?" Emma smirked, "Have fun?"

"Not the best night of my life, but, not the worst either," Mary Margaret replied, "So, um. Where were you... last night?" She had a sheepish grin on, as if she knew more than she was letting on. Emma shifted uncomfortably.

"I was out," she managed.

"Yes, I noticed. You seem to be out every night, _Emma,_" Mary Margaret pressed.

"Psh, no," Emma said, but Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow, "Okay, maybe I have been out every night. Just clearing my head. So?" The teacher shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay. So there's... no one," Mary Margaret stated, but it sounded more like a question. Suddenly, she thought of an idea. It was a cheap shot, but, Emma can't always hide from her problems.

"So... have you noticed Regina lately?" Mary Margaret asked, sipping her tea and noticing Emma's frozen posture at the mention of the mayor. She smirked to herself.

"W-what about her?" Emma stammered.

"She just so much more... relaxed recently."

"You're calling Mayor Mills relaxed?"

"I'm just saying, she seems to be loosening the leash," Mary Margaret took the pause to glance thoughtfully at Emma, "Why do you think that is?" She watched as Emma gulped.

"Mary Margaret..."

"Oh for god's sake, Emma! Just spill it!" Mary Margaret cried excitedly. Emma sat, mouth agape.

"I-I..."

"Emma, I'm an adult, too. It's okay if you're in a relationship with Regina," Mary Margaret said softly.

"We're not in a relationship!" Emma said, "Well, not really. It's more like sex, but... I don't know. It's not a relationship." The teacher sipped her tea.

"So, you're telling me you don't feel anything when you're with her?" Mary Margaret questioned kindly.

"I thought I don't. But, I'm not so sure anymore. Every time I think we're getting closer to... I don't know, _something, _it feels like we're right back to square one. Maybe, sometimes I just pretend I don't feel," Emma mumbled and looked to the teacher, "I can't believe I just told you that." The blonde glanced at the clock.

"Hey, it's okay. You just..."

"I don't wanna talk about this. Not now, not ever," Emma said.

"Emma..."

"I gotta go to work. I'll... I'll see you tonight," Emma said and left, leaving Mary Margaret on her stool.

"Oh, Emma," the teacher sighed, tasting her tea once again.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you," Ruby greeted as Emma plopped down on the barstool.<p>

"Hey, yourself. Have fun yesterday?" Emma asked, reaching for the warm mug of hot chocolate. Ruby smiled.

"I'm still trying to figure out which room in town hall I left my panties in," she laughed.

"Ruby! Please don't tell me you got laid at a _public _party," Emma quipped as Ruby rolled her eyes, "Your _grandmother _was there!"

"Oh please. Grams, and everyone else there was drunk. No one saw," Ruby said. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Or heard," Ruby added. Emma rubbed her temples.

"Anyway, found out who your mystery Valentine was," Ruby grinned devilishly, waggling her eyebrows, "How'd you like dancing with Mayor Mills last night?" Emma's face was priceless, the model picture of shock. Mary Margaret was fine, but Ruby? Whole other story.

"C'mon, Emma. I wasn't _that _drunk. Plus, I saw you two making out in the hallway. Way to keep it discreet, Romeo," Ruby said, "Or... are you Juliet? 'Cause I could so see Mayor Mills as the feisty one. Oh, I'm getting fantasies... damn, Emma, you are one lucky bitch." Emma sat there, foam mustache, jaw slackened and eyes burning through Ruby.

"Ruby..." Emma warned, lowering her voice, "I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about."

"Save it, Emma. It's not that hard to put it all together. You two are so hooking up, I can tell. There's still fire, believe me. I'm just not convinced it's as intense as it used to be. Don't worry, though. Your secret's safe with me. My lips are sealed," Ruby said, pretending to zip her lips closed just to prove her point.

"As much as I would appreciate it, Ruby," Emma started, throwing money on the counter and standing to leave. "There's nothing going on between me and Mayor Mills. And I don't know about her, but the whole arguing thing is getting old. I like seeing Henry, and I don't wanna piss the mayor off. I'm not screwing up my relationship with my son over her. She's not worth it," Emma blurted, "See ya, Ruby." And with that, Emma strolled out the door.

Regina leaned against the wall, and bit back the sobs. She had just entered through the back entrance and made her way through the halls when she heard Emma's voice. Deciding to eavesdrop, Regina slinked into the shadows and listened. _She's not worth it..._ Emma seemed so harsh when she said it, and it stung. Regina should've cared less. After all, when did she care about anyone's happiness, besides her own. And Henry. She only wanted Henry to be happy. But hearing the words come from the blonde's mouth struck a chord.

She should've lowered her expectations. In fact, when had she raised them? That wasn't right. Especially for Emma Swan, the woman who brought Henry into this world. This was all definitely getting too complicated. Still, the words echoed in her mind. _She's not worth it..._

Regina felt numb as she stormed her way to the front entrance. "Mayor Mills!" Ruby grinned widely, showing off her brilliant white teeth, "What can I get y-oh my god, are you crying?" Ruby's smile faded as she saw watery eyes. Regina stopped cold and composed herself with lightning speed before turning to face the waitress.

"Does it look like I'm crying to you?" Regina snapped. Ruby's eyes went wide. Regina's eyes weren't even red.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought... it... it was a mistake. S-sorry," she quivered. Regina gave her a curt nod before resuming her walk.

"Crying... as if," Regina snorted for effect and looked around. Seeing no one, she slipped into an alley. Only then did she allow herself several tears.


	16. Chapter 16: Wherever You Will Go

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry this took so freaking long. I was in an accident, and had a minor concussion. I'm perfectly fine, though. My head just hurts a little bit. While I was recovering, I had barely any free time, but I've gotten two chapters finished, and more on the way. I'm taking off for spring break on Saturday, so between recovering, and traveling, I have no idea when I'll be able to upload. Thank you all so much for your patience. You guys are awesome.**

The rain poured mercilessly down on Storybrooke, and the citizens had returned home in a hurry. Regina, being mayor, had done her rounds, checking that everyone was safe. Unfortunately, she hadn't taken her car, and she still had more than a couple blocks left to walk. Frustrated, Regina pushed the door to Granny's open and stepped in. She shook herself, letting the water drip to the floor. Her hair was soaked, just like the rest of her body. Glancing around, she noticed the diner was relatively empty, besides Ruby and Leroy. The man was in a corner booth, staring out at the rain. Ruby was wiping the counter. She looked up.

"Hey, Mayor Mills," Ruby said, observing Regina, "Wow, it must be harsh out there." Regina glared daggers. Ruby ignored her.

"You know where everything is," Ruby told the older woman, nodding to the back.

"Thank you," the mayor forced out, teeth gritted, body shivering. She didn't let it show as she walked past the waitress and into the washroom. Carefully removing her damp blazer, she was about to toss it into the dryer before thinking clearly and hanging it on a clothesline. Sighing, she leaned against the washer and tapped her foot impatiently. Checking her watch, she felt that waiting might take a while, she might as well make the best of it. Pivoting on her heel, she was about to go order an espresso when the door behind her opened loudly.

The blonde closed the door and grinned when she saw Regina. Emma ruffled her long hair and wiped her boots on a mat. The brunette felt a stab of pain in her chest. She's not worth it... the words flashed through her mind immediately. Sucking in a breath, she turned around and continued to the counter. A firm hand grabbed her arm and whirled her around.

"Hey," Emma greeted, both hugging and surprising Regina, "Haven't seen you at all today." The mayor let herself sink into the strong arms for a second before remembering. Pushing herself away, her eyes burned with fury.

"What the hell are you doing? Did do you think you could get in my head, Ms. Swan? What were you trying to accomplish?" Regina barked. Emma scratched her head, flinching at her formal title.

"What're you talking about, Regina?" Emma asked, noticing the soft look in the other woman's eye when she addressed her by her name. The look vanished quickly.

"I heard what you said to Ruby. I'm not worth it? You're going to take Henry away from me?" Regina spat, "Fuck. You." The slap was loud, but the thick walls were the only ones who heard, besides Emma and Regina. Bringing her hand up to her stinging cheek, Emma looked hurt. The red patch of skin didn't fade, and Regina hated that it reminded her of her habit of acting on impulse.

"Regina..." Emma began, "What I told Ruby, I only said those things to protect you."

"Why would I need protecting? And even if I did, what makes you think that you could protect me? Why the hell would you even want to protect me?"

"I thought... I thought you didn't want people to know about us," Emma stuttered, before her expression fell a little, "I didn't want to ruin your image." Regina opened her mouth, then closed it, realizing what Emma had done.

"Oh," she said simply, "I didn't even..." Emma protected her image. No one had ever done that willingly. What did all of this mean?

"Regina, you need to understand. I'm here for you, okay? You need to trust me," Emma reasoned, squeezing Regina's hand.

"Yes, well. I suppose I may have looked into this matter a little too far," Regina said, staring down at their entwined hands with a unidentifiable look. _Not even a thank you, or an apology... _Emma thought, but chose to ignore it.

"It's okay. Don't worry about all of this. In fact," Emma purred seductively, "Why don't we sneak off and I'll show you just how much you're worth."

"What are you waiting for, Sheriff? Let's get drunk!" Regina said with a naughty smile.

* * *

><p>There was a gleam in Emma's eye that Regina had never seen before. It was powerful and captivating, and Regina felt herself drown in it. No one had ever looked at her like that. Ever. Lying in bed, lights off, and Regina could still see that gleam.<p>

"What?" Emma asked, immediately feeling self-conscious. Regina laughed.

"Nothing, I just... saw something," Regina replied.

"And... do you like what you see?" Emma questioned, no flirtation, just a genuine tone of curiosity. Regina bit her lip.

"I think I'm starting to," Regina confessed. Emma wasn't seeing what she was seeing, so there was no harm in admitting, right? Emma smiled, too drowsy and under the influence to fully process the words. She flung her harm around the brunette, pressing her closer to her body, molding their two forms together. Regina interlaced their fingers, and Emma's thumb stroked the mayor's hand. Regina's eyes closed and she sighed contentedly, the funk of alcohol leaving her mouth.

"If I could, then I would." The blonde's voice made Regina's eyes shoot open, but she remained unmoving and silent.

"I'll go wherever you will go. Way up high, or down low. I'll go wherever you will go. And maybe I'll find out a way to make it back someday. To watch you, to guide you through the darkest of your days. If a great wave shall fall, and fall upon us all, well then I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you," Emma sung quietly into the brunette's hair. Regina's heart fluttered at the words. She turned to face the blonde, who had shut her eyes and who's breathing became shallow with fatigue.

"Do you really mean it?" Regina whispered, aware of her voice cracking from the emotion. Emma managed an audible grunt of inquiry and Regina gulped, trying to form the words.

"Would you really find me? Would you go wherever I would go?" Regina paused, a tear escaping her eyes, "Would you guide me in my darkest days?"

"Abso...lute...ly," Emma garbled faintly, before her breathing evened out. Regina felt the tear roll down the side of her face and onto the pillow. A small stain appeared on the otherwise white pillow, and as the tears continued to leak from brown eyes, the stain grew. Soon enough, there was a tiny puddle of liquid. And just as the tears continued to stained the pillow, Regina felt Emma continue to stain herself on the brunette's own heart.

"Well, then I have a secret to share. Henry... Henry was right about the book, about me. I'm her," Regina slurred clumsily. But Emma was submerged in a deep state of slumber and the Evil Queen's confession fell on deaf ears.

**I've uploaded the next chapter, too, so be sure to check that out. **


	17. Chapter 17: A Missed Opportunity

"Mary Margaret?" Emma called through the apartment. There was a rustling above Emma and the teacher appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Emma, just in time for lunch! Would you like anything?" she greeted, bouncing down the stairs.

"Actually, I'm here to talk to you," Emma revealed, following Mary Margaret as she stormed into the kitchen.

"Oh. Well, I'm happy to listen. What's this about, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked, already knowing the answer.

"I know I said I didn't want to talk about it, but I need to share it with someone," Emma said. The teacher nodded, and gestured to the stools. Once they were settled, a silence descended over them. Mary Margaret cleared her throat, and Emma snapped out of her staring contest with the countertop.

"So... Emma. What's going on?"

"Am I crazy?"

"Emma... why would you ask a question like that?"

"I mean, we were okay last night, I don't remember much, though. We kinda um... got drunk. But, ignoring that, think about it. I'm in some weird, messed up association with my boss. Not to mention, the woman who adopted my child. _And _she's not the friendliest person. Not even close. So why is it that every time we have a fight, I find myself going back to her?" Emma interrogated, an expression of intense confusion spread across her face. Mary Margaret thought the words through, then a realization hit her. It warmed her heart.

"Emma..." Mary Margaret smiled softly at the blonde.

"What?"

"You're in love," the teacher replied, a sort of amazement implicated in her voice.

"What? No, no, no. Well..." Emma started, but shook her head, "No. No way. What me and Regina have, that's not love."

"Why are you denying your obvious attraction to each other?" Mary Margaret asked, tilting her head in perplexity. Emma struggled to create a sentence.

"I'm not! I'll admit, I'm attracted to her!"

"Okay, let me rephrase the question; why are you denying your obvious feelings towards each other?" Mary Margaret said. Emma looked down at her hands, completely quiet for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she sucked in a sharp breath.

"It's bad enough I decided that I'm staying here. For so long, I've been alone, and untrusting. Whenever I've had to face a challenge, it's either fight or flight, and as you know, I choose flight. I've kept up these... these walls, but, now I'm finding myself about to let someone in. That's scary. To let someone know everything about you, to share all your secrets with them. To have your heart belong to someone else."

"No one ever said love was easy, Emma. Trust me. It's not," Mary Margaret disclosed. Emma swallowed and looked up at the teacher's face. Mary Margaret frowned slightly at the blonde's watery eyes, and rested her hand on top of her friend's.

Emma looked away, and whispered the words so low they were barely audible, "I just don't want to be hurt again." Mary Margaret's heart clenched as she saw her friend in pain, and she rushed over to embrace her in a maternal-like embrace.

"Oh Emma, I'm here," she whimpered, rubbing circles on the blonde's back as she wept softly. Mary Margaret had never seen Emma so fragile and it brought a fierce protectiveness out of her.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I don't know... where all of this... is coming from," Emma coughed, sobs racking her body.

"It's hard for me to say, but if she hurts you, then you'll know that you really, truly love her. And it everything that you went through was all worth it. If she doesn't hurt you, then you'll know that it was never love, that she was never the one, and you'll move on with ease. It's kind of sadistic, but it's reality. Besides, I know that you can get through to her. You're the only one, besides Henry, who can. You're strong," Mary Margaret told her. She waited for the blonde to finish crying, before brushing the hair out of her face. Emma's eyes were red and puffy, and there was pain in her expression. Sniffling, Emma wiped her eyes with the back of her arm and composed herself.

"H-how are you agreeing to all of this?"

"Well, although Mayor Mills and I aren't on the best of terms, and trust me, I disagree strongly with the woman. But, doesn't she make you happy?"

"Well... yeah..."

"Then isn't that what's important?"

"Yeah. I guess. Y'know, I'm glad I came to talk to you. You've really helped me."

"That's what friends are for, Emma," Mary Margaret said, watching as Emma turned to leave.

"Oh, and Emma?" Mary Margaret added.

"Yeah?" Emma asked, twisting around to look at the teacher.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Emma questioned.

"Are you going to tell her that you love her?"

"I-I'm not sure I can." Emma squeaked, h`r voice shaking, "Sh-should I?"

"You're going to have to decide. Do what your heart tells you to do. I'm not going to make your choice for you, Emma. I'm not your mother," Mary Margaret retorted.

"Ha!" Emma laughed bitterly, "Sometimes, I wonder..."

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna tell her, <em>Emma thought, _Ohhhh god. I'm really gonna tell her._ Gathering up her courage, she slipped into bed. Emma took a minute to sort her thoughts, wording her admission carefully.

"I'm scared," Emma finally whispered into the darkness, hiding under the covers. Regina yawned, trying to get comfortable.

"And why would that be, Ms. Swan?" Regina mumbled, closing her eyes. _Just say it._

"Because, I think... I think I'm falling in love with you," Emma murmured, shocked that not only did she actually admit it, but she actually meant it. Emma felt it, deep down in her heart, that her attraction to Regina had grown into something more intense. It wasn't lust, no. It was something most people called love. Mary Margaret was right.

"I'm in love too, dear. Now go to sleep," Regina muttered, already half-asleep.

"Regina, I don't think you heard what I said," Emma said. Regina sighed and turned around to look at Emma.

"Alright, I'm listening," the brunette said. Emma breathed in shakily, her voice felt like it was caught in her throat.

"I...," Emma swallowed, "I love you...r bathtub. It's um... very... comfortable. We should use it more often." Regina's eyes flickered with irritation. She tossed around in a huff, lying on the edge of the bed, where she always laid when she was annoyed.

"Sheriff, did you deprive me of sleep just to tell me that?" Regina complained. Emma mentally kicked herself in exasperation, glad Regina was facing the other way so she couldn't see the tears on her face.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. I just... really wanted to tell you that," Emma mumbled, "Just, forget it. G'night," she said weakly. Regina grunted in return. Emma felt sick. Clutching her stomach, she pulled the covers closer to her body, shielding herself from the shame.


	18. Chapter 18: Play Pretend

She was still conflicted, wondering how she could've fallen in love with a woman so... cold. It didn't seem like she had any sort of moral values. Then again, she had seen the pain and fear in Regina's eyes. The emotions were always there, even when they were glazed over with lust. Why they was there, Emma never knew. So Emma would turn away so she wouldn't see what was right in front of her. She was too ignorant to acknowledge the hurt. She was afraid that if she went digging, she might not like what she would uncover. And if she screwed this up, there would be nowhere she could run from the mayor. She still had Henry to stay for. _Why does Regina have to be so goddamn different? _Emma thought. Or maybe they weren't as different as Emma wished to believe. They had both sheltered themselves from the outside world, both refused to let anyone in. Until now. Emma had let Regina in, but she wasn't sure about vice versa.

"She's worth it," Emma mumbled to herself, having exited Granny's and drove off in the patrol car.

After last night's events, Emma was disgusted with herself for her cowardice. Determined to make it right, she decided that she would try to tell her again tonight. But before she could confess to the brunette about her feelings, she needed to know her a little more. Emma barely knew anything of the mayor's past, and she wanted to know everything about her. Steeling her discomfort, she parked in front of the mayor's house and stepped out. Emma quietly open and shut the front door, aware that Henry was home, and she didn't want him to know she was here. She was still wondering how to break the news to him. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Regina's bright smile directed her way.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your sudden appearance?" Regina joked, kissing Emma deeply, but remembered that her son was in the same building, "We should probably tone it down if we don't want Henry walking in on us." Emma nodded, taking Regina's hand in her own.

"Can we... can we talk?" Emma asked, butterflies dancing in her stomach. Regina gave her a quizzical look.

"Of course. But can you make it quick? I have a little boy to drop off and a date with the town's sheriff," Regina purred, smiling suggestively at Emma. The blonde frowned.

"No, this is serious, Regina. I wanna talk to you," Emma replied. The smile fell from Regina's face and her brow furrowed.

"Oh," she said, "Then I guess we should sit down." She led Emma over to the couch and they settled.

"What's this about, Emma?" Regina questioned, searching the blonde's face for a sign.

"Tell me about yourself," Emma stated.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked in amusement.

"Tell me about yourself."

"Um. Okay. What would you like to know?"

"Have you always lived in Storybrooke? What made you want to adopt a child? How did you become mayor?" Emma asked eagerly.

"Pace yourself, Emma. That's a lot of questions..." Regina laughed nervously. As much as she enjoyed Emma's company, she couldn't let her know what was hidden in plain sight. She didn't need to know the dark secret of their little town, "Um. Let's see...

"Yes, I've always lived in Storybrooke. I was born and raised here."

"What 'bout college?"

"I didn't go to college."

"_You _didn't go to college? But you're so... formal and educated," Emma gasped.

"Ha! I suppose so. To your second question, I guess I was lonely. And I perfectly capable of taking care of myself, so why not take care of someone else? I wanted a child of my own," Regina said.

"That makes sense, I guess."

"To your third question, um. Many years ago, I had a boyfriend, who was the mayor. And um. He died while on a hiking trip in northern Maine. So, I kind of inherited his position. It was so long ago, I don't remember much of the election," Regina smiled weakly, hating that she had to lie. Emma raised an eyebrow, sensing that the mayor was lying.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Emma asked, the look of nervousness in Regina's eyes confirming her suspicions.

"You're the one who wanted to know..." Regina said, hoping Emma wouldn't continue to ask questions.

"Yeah, but I wanted to know the truth, not this bullshit you're telling me. I wanted to know... you..."

"I am telling you the truth!"

"Don't lie to me, I can see it. All of it's not real."

"But Emma..."

"Why won't you just tell me?" Emma roared, jumping off the couch. Neither woman noticed the softly creaking floorboards above them as Henry emerged from his room, frightened by the loud conversation.

"I think it's time for you to leave," Regina said bitterly, poison laced in her voice, her mask slipping over her face.

"No. Not until you tell me why you're lying. Why you can't tell me about yourself. Why you're hiding from not only me, but the world," Emma demanded. Tears welled up in Regina's eyes.

"I can't," she replied simply.

"Why not!" Emma screamed, eyes wide and hands motioning wildly. Regina choked.

"Why can't you just understand!" Regina begged in an exasperated tone. Henry watched in fascination at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Because I want to know you! I care about you!" Emma yelled at her, her eyes getting watery as well. Henry's jaw dropped open. _Emma cared about the Evil Queen? Why? _He leaned in closer, observing with anticipation. He needed to know.

"Emma, please," Regina whispered, a fragile look on her face, "I can't." Emma's face twisted in anger and hurt.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I thought... I just can't believe you. I thought were letting me in. You know, for a while, you had me believing that you actually cared about me, too. You just played me," Emma gave a small laugh at her own stupidity. Regina opened her mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. "Well, take a bow, Regina Mills. Your performance was extremely convincing." Emma clapped sarcastically before using her sleeve to wipe her eyes shamelessly.

"You've won. You've got your town. You've got your power. You've got Henry. You've gotten your way. I'm done, Regina. _We're_ done," Emma stated, hands on hips and the tears flowing. She turned and began to walk to the front door.

"You're leaving me, aren't you?" Regina asked, her voice cracking. Emma stopped, but didn't turn around, afraid it would change her mind.

"Yes. There's nothing for me here anymore," Emma announced. Regina swallowed the emotion building up inside of her. She wouldn't cry. Isn't this what she had wanted from the beginning? Emma Swan out of the way?

"What about Henry?" Regina managed feebly.

"He has a mother and a good life. He's in therapy. He'll be fine," Emma said, not entirely convincing herself. Henry held his breath. His mom didn't want him. Emma was going to leave him with the Evil Queen. It's like she didn't love him. Emma's words and Henry's thoughts brought tears trickling down the young boy's cheeks. His heart broke, and he thought that it felt just as painful as when his mother ripped hearts out of human chests.

"What about me?" Regina whispered. Emma gave a harsh cackle.

"You? I never had you. You played pretend."


	19. Chapter 19: Once Upon A Time

"Wait!" Regina called frantically, watching the blonde open the door, "Emma, wait! I can explain!" Henry crawled off to his room, too hurt by Emma to listen.

The blonde scowled, "What makes you think I want to hear whatever the hell you have to say?" Regina scrambled to think of something, realizing that only the truth would make Emma Swan stay.

"I'm going to tell you the truth," Regina stated. Emma sensed no lies, but a great deal of reluctance. Grudgingly, the blonde returned to Regina, who sighed in relief.

"Okay. I'm listening, Regina. But if I hear one lie, I'm out," Emma told her. There was a moment of silence while the mayor composed herself. She was going to tell Emma everything the only way she could, in a fairy tale.

"Once upon a time, a baby girl was born in the Enchanted Forest," Regina began.

"Regina, I'm not playing games. I don't see how this relates to any-"

"Just listen. It will make sense eventually," Regina snapped, "Once upon a time, a baby girl was born in the Enchanted Forest to a man named Henry and a woman named Cora. She was the only child of the two. Cora practiced dark magic, and often used her spells to keep her daughter in line. Henry was a kind soul and a devoted father, but he was terrified of his wife. Whenever Cora abused the little girl, Henry would only look the other way. He would never help his daughter, he was too scared of what his wife would do to him.

"As the little girl grew up, she tried desperately to win her mother's approval. But whatever she did, it was never good enough. Then one day, the little girl's mother and father bought her a horse and hired a stable boy named Daniel to take care of it. Over time, the girl, who grew into a woman, had fallen in love with Daniel. And in return, the stable boy had fallen in love with her as well.

"They knew what they had was true love, and that they were supposed to be together and live happily ever after. But the woman knew her mother would never approve of their marriage, so they hid their relationship in secrecy. One day, the woman was talking to her lover when suddenly, a horse ran by. The animal was carrying a young child, who looked like she was in trouble. So, the woman hopped on her own horse and chased after the child, eventually saving her. The next day, Cora told her that the child she saved was the King's daughter.

"The King made a surprise visit to the woman's castle, and he proposed to her, saying that his first wife had died and his daughter needed a mother. The woman was stunned. What would become of her and Daniel's dream? She stood there in silence until her mother spoke. Cora accepted the King's offer. At this point, the woman was absolutely mortified. She excused herself before running off to find Daniel. She told him everything, and they planned to run away together and get married themselves.

"The King's daughter caught them in the act, and she was upset. She ran off to go tell her father, but the woman chased after her. The little girl was so sweet, and she didn't really want to hurt the woman, so they agreed to keep Daniel a secret. She said that the woman deserved to be with the one she loved," Regina paused here as a dark look crossed her face.

"The woman and Daniel were just about to escape when Cora entered the stables. She trapped them and forced them to tell her everything. And at first, she seemed to go along with their plan. She lied and told them she only wanted them to be happy. For a minute, the couple believed Cora. That was, until the evil mother thrust her hand into Daniel's chest. The woman stood in terror as Daniel's face contorted in pain, releasing a sharp scream that echoed in her ears. Then Cora's hand emerged from his chest, holding his still beating heart." Regina's voice wavered and became quieter, the emotions resurfacing as she was forced to remember. Her eyes were watering, and she felt so small and exposed. She hated the feeling. Emma just sat there, her expression perplexed, and a little concerned. And when she saw why Regina had stopped, she knew something was going on. What story was this? Why would Regina be so emotional towards it?

"Daniel collapsed to the ground, clutching at his chest. The woman was weeping her eyes out as she kneeled to the ground, shaking him, begging him to wake up. Cora gave a malicious smile as she crushed the organ. She watched with pure malevolence as the ashy remains of Daniel's heart slipped through the hole of her cupped hand. The woman knew the life had seeped out of her lover. Enraged, she looked up at her mother. She howled at her, declaring that she loved Daniel. She furiously demanded to know why Cora would do this. Why she would destroy her plans. Cora told her that this was her happy ending. With that, Cora ordered her daughter to clean up, because now, she was going to be queen.

"Soon after, the woman was to be married and she was trying on her wedding dress. The King's daughter was watching her and began to talk. It turns out, the little girl had broken her promise and told Cora. She apologized, saying that she didn't want the woman to lose her mother, just like the little girl had lost hers. The woman didn't process it entirely, ignoring the apology. She knew everything that was coming out of the child's mouth was a lie. In that moment, something sprouted in the woman. A tiny seed of hatred had been planted in the woman's soul," Regina stopped, but her fragile voice had turned lethal and the vulnerable look in her eyes had turned cold.

"The woman's happy ending had been ripped from her, all because of that... that... _wretched_ little girl. If she had kept her goddamn mouth shut, they could've lived happily ever after," Regina screamed, her neck and shoulders tensing. Emma slid her hand onto Regina's thigh, trying to calm her down.

"And so, one thing led to another, and the woman was given the title, The Evil Queen. She had done some terrible, cruel things. Things she tries so hard to forget, all in the name of revenge. Ripping out hearts had become a monthly thing. As the woman's life grew darker, the girl's life had only become better. In fact, she had found her Prince Charming and they were to be married. It was too much for the woman, seeing the one who betrayed her receive all the happiness she could hold," Regina said. _The Evil Queen... this doesn't sound like Snow White, _Emma thought. Henry laid on his bed, the tears had finally stopped, and all that remained was numbness. He wondered what the two women were talking about. He battled with himself, afraid that if he saw Emma, he would burst again. But curiosity got the better of him and he slinked out of his bedroom and crouched beside the outer wall.

"Regina, what story is this?" Emma asked uneasily.

"The Germans called it _Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge. _The English called it _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves._ I call it _The Girl Who Ruined My Life_. "

"Snow White. Like, from the fairy tale book Henry has?" Emma squeaked, nausea threatening to build up. Henry's eyebrows shot up, and he leaned in with a new-found interest.

"Yes. Everyone always perceived her as innocent. They never heard of the treachery she performed. The stories are true, Emma. I am the Evil Queen." Regina hissed, The mayor's words hit Henry full on, and it dawned on him. It was different when no one else believed you, but hearing it come from his mother, he snapped. Anger bubbled up inside as he quietly stalked his way towards the staircase.

"All this time," Emma started, stepping away from Regina, "Henry was right. You cursed this town. Hell, you took away my family! Do you know what I went through? I grew up in the foster system, alone, and it's all your fault. I never trusted anyone or let anybody in because of you." She choked up, unable to form words. In the back of the mayor's mind, something clicked. Why would Emma be affected by the curse? In fact, who was Emma? Regina dismissed the thoughts immediately, her rationalization out the window by this point.

"I stayed not only for Henry, but for you!"

Regina scoffed, but there was still a hint of sadness in her voice.

"That was before you knew what I am. This just goes to show you that evil is not born. It's made," Regina stated, "And now, you're going to leave me."

"I don't know what I'm going to do. Just one question, Regina. Why'd you do it?" Emma asked. Regina tensed at the question, and the expression she wore sent a shiver down Emma's spine.

"Because this was supposed to be my happy ending," Regina spat. Henry recognized the same words from his book. The Evil Queen had spoken the same words when she had barged in on Snow and Charming's wedding. It was too much for the young boy to process. On impulse, he stood to his full height at the top of the stairs and looked down at the two women.

"Emma! You were going to leave me with the Evil Queen! She's nothing but a witch," Henry shouted down, ignoring Regina's wince at the words, "I thought family never left each other behind. I was wrong. I hate you both!" Henry could feel the tears coming back, and he ran to his room, not bothering to acknowledge the silence from downstairs. The boy didn't look back as he slammed his door behind him.

The two women stared at each other for several minutes before reaching a silent agreement. They both knew that the other cared for the boy. Stumbling up the stairs, Emma flung the bedroom door open. Glancing wildly around, she sensed no life. Then she noticed the fluttering curtains and the open window. Panic aroused her senses.

"Regina," she turned with wide eyes to the mayor, who was still climbing the staircase, "He's gone."


	20. Chapter 20: Desperate Souls

Dark clouds obscured the moon, and the wind picked up, chilling her to the bone. She needed to find Henry soon. He could be freezing, and maybe even unconscious. _No. Don't think like that_, Regina thought. She hurried through the forest, searching as best as she could with the rain streaking down hard. A clap of thunder boomed in the sky, and Regina picked up her pace. The trees were all beginning to look the same in the downpour. Frustrated, she ran blindly, and stopped when her feet slapped against stone. She squinted and realized she had wound up on the Toll Bridge. She threw herself against the railing, peering over the side, looking for signs of movement.

"Regina!" the brunette heard her name in the distance, Emma was looking for her. That meant Henry wasn't at his castle. _Dammit,_ Regina thought. She hoped he would make it easy for them and just be in a safe place.

She watched the water running under the bridge and heard a twig snap behind her.

"Henry!" Regina assumed, twirling around, only to find Mr. Gold. He was drenched, just like her. She scoffed, but the worry didn't subside.

"What're you doing here, Rumple?" Regina questioned, acknowledging his true self.

"Just going out for a midnight stroll. I could ask you the same question, Madame Mayor," he mocked.

"I'm looking for my son. You better not have done anything to him, or I swear I will..."

"Shut the hell up, your Highness. Even a monster like me wouldn't do that to a child. And that lad, so very smart. Maybe a little too smart for his own good," he said, twirling his cane in the dirt.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you threatening my son?" she paused, fury rising in her chest and her eyes ablaze with fire, "What are you really doing here, imp?" she interrogated. He smirked.

"Ah. Now there's a question. This isn't like you, dearie. You were always one to play games before getting to the point."

"My priorities have changed."

"So they have, dearie, so they have. As have mine," Rumpelstiltskin said, "The curse is on the verge of breaking."

"The curse cannot be broken. You're lying."

"Soon, they will remember and they're going to need a steady hand to rule them all. And let's face it, Regina. I'm the one with the real power here. They fear me like the plague. I can make their pathetic lives like a living hell. Your powers are limited, and the only magic you can possibly conjure is useless against me, the Dark One. I'm not a force to be reckoned with. You see my point?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't see your point. Are you really going up against _me?"_

"Let me put this in a way you just might understand, Your Highness," Rumpelstiltskin began, "For me, a deal can only be made when the other party possesses something I want. You? You have nothing to give that I would want. What I want, I can take so easily. So. Do you know what I do with those who have nothing to trade?" Regina gulped slightly, rejecting the idea of terror.

"I cut off all the loose threads. And you, Regina Mills, are most definitely a loose thread.

It's been a pleasure, but, your services are no long needed, Queenie. We're done here," the man said, backing her up across wet rocks. She looked behind her, it was at least a fifteen foot drop. Onto rocks, no less.

"Regina!" Emma's voice repeated, closer this time.

"You won't succeed, Rumple," Regina said, hiding the fear arising in her chest. This was like her dream. Rumpelstiltskin, the devil who had cut off all the royals. And now he was here to finish her. The dream had been a sign. How stupid she was to overlook it. The imp backed her up even further, outstretching his cane and pushing it against her throat. Regina choked, her heels resting upon nothing but air. She shifted her weight against the cane, only gagging herself further.

"You're a fool, Regina. The child has returned," Rumpelstiltskin sneered. A light-bulb of realization and surprise went off in Regina's mind.

"Do you think I care about the child? So, she's back. So what?"

"You have to understand, Regina. The child, as I told you 28 years ago, will bring your downfall. It is prophesied. And guess who will be there to take your place?"

"Regina!" Emma shouted a third time, even closer. The Dark One jabbed hard.

"You won't win," Regina rasped.

"We'll see about that, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said, "In the meantime, let's see if the Evil Queen is worthy of Emma Swan's salvation."

"What're you t-talking about?" Regina choked.

"You still don't know who she is? All the better, then. I want you to beg, witch. Beg for your precious life," Rumpelstiltskin barked. Regina showed no emotion.

"I'm not giving you the satisfaction. I'm not afraid to die, Dark One," Regina spat.

"Oh I know, see the thing is... you're not going to die. Not yet. I have foreseen it. You may not cower in the eyes of death. But, your Majesty, you're afraid of being alone. And that's exactly what you're getting," he reasoned, pushing further until she was standing on her tiptoes.

"Regina!" She was so close. Finally, Regina's surface cracked.

"Why..." she croaked, eyes shining. He ignored the question.

"Emma Swan warms your bed at night, but she's so much more than that, isn't she?"

"I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"Tell me. does she make you feel safe, Regina? Does she fill the hole in your heart? Is she the missing piece to your goddamn chipped cup?" the imp practically roared, getting carried away with his emotions.

"So... this is about Belle, isn't it?" the Queen smirked, even in her predicament. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes flashed with anger before cooling, and he returned to his calm self.

"Looks like both of us are chipped cups, aren't we? Creatures like us, we don't get happy endings. I know you took her from me, witch. And for that, I'm doomed to an eternity of regret. What if I hadn't let her go?" the Dark One sighed, surprising Regina with a slight look of defeat, "You know that little empty void inside your heart that Maleficent warned you about? Whatever is supposed to fill it, I hope you found it now. Because I have the honor of taking it away from you."

"You can't take away what's not there."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, am I right? I guess we do share something in common, Regina. Our power means more to us than the ones we love. We will do anything to keep it. Our lust for power is what will destroy us in the end. In fact, it already has."

"I don't... agree," Regina choked, "I... am nothing... like you."

"That's where you're wrong, dearie. You had a choice, a second chance. You were too blinded by your emotions to think. You were foolish enough to enact the curse, just as I was foolish enough to become the Dark One. Just like me, you always were a desperate soul." Rumpelstiltskin smirked, shoving her over the edge.

"Emma!" Regina screamed, arms and legs flailing.

"Regina!" She was too late. Regina watched as a sinister grin spread across the Dark One's face and she stopped panicking. She would never let him win, and with that, she squeezed her eyes shut. And then a burst of pain erupted in the back of her skull and the darkness swallowed her whole.


	21. Chapter 21: Broken & Forgotten

"Where the hell could he be?" Emma barked. The weather certainly wasn't making it easy for her to search for Henry. Also, it didn't help that she had to run all the way across town, too. She was going to find her birth son no matter what, though.

"Regina!" she shouted, hoping the brunette would have better luck finding Henry. There was no reply, and the rain wasn't letting up. Just her luck. Suddenly, a scream pierced the air, and Emma knew it was the mayor's voice.

"Emma!" The blonde quickly pinpointed the cry and raced towards the Toll Bridge. She took a minute to look around before checking under the bridge itself. What she saw made her blood go cold.

"Regina!" Emma cried, rushing over to the broken figure in the flowing water. "Oh my god," Emma breathed, seeing the state she was in.

"No, no, no, no," Emma chanted shakily, "I love you."

Emma stumbled back, traumatized by the sight. Snapping out of her shocked daze, she crouched low next to the mayor, a sob escaping her lips as she got a better look at the woman. Her stomach flopped when she saw that her normally pristine clothes were soaked through and ruffled. Several strands of hair stuck to her forehead while the majority flowed behind her. Regina's body was twisted in painful-looking angles, and the left side of her face was bruised. Streaks of blood splattered across the stones, the water snaking its way under the woman was tinted red. Her hands trembled as she brought her hand to the back of Regina's head, trying to cover the wound, trying to compress it so the blood wouldn't escape. She was confused when she didn't feel the familiar stickiness of the excretion. Trailing her hand down the woman's arm, she found the source of blood. A large gash created by a jagged rock displayed itself on Regina's left arm. Emma tested Regina's pulse point. A faint throbbing spread through her fingers and the sheriff bit her lip. The beat was fading, and it just didn't feel like enough.

"No. You can't do this to me!" Emma screamed, falling back on her legs and slipping into the shallow water. She cried out, struggling to lift herself up, too defeated to rise. "There's so much I didn't get to say to you," she whimpered.

"I love you, Regina," she breathed as her eyes stung with tears, "I love you."

She couldn't help but devastate herself with thoughts of telling Regina too late. She had missed her opportunity and had taken it for granted. With her hair immersed in the stream, Emma wept, feeling more helpless than ever. Her head snapped up when she heard shouting, and saw bursts of light from behind the trees.

"Help!" Emma croaked, managing to lift her head. A group of people marched their way through the thin columns of wood and she was relieved to see David and Mary Margaret, Dr. Whale, and Michael, followed by a small group of recognizable faces. Emma battered her body as she crawled next to Regina and protectively wrapped her arms around her. Her friends made their way quickly towards the couple.

Out of the corner of her blurry eyes, she could make out a lanky, hobbling silhouette leaving the scene in the moonlight. There was only one person who fit that description. In that instance, she knew that somehow, Mr. Gold, was the cause of Regina's injuries. She heard the distinct click of a cane and the rage inside her bubbled up. She though about charging over to the swindler and beating the living crap out of him. But thinking twice, she was determined to get Regina help.

"Emma, what's going on?" Mary Margaret asked worriedly, surprised to see the sheriff with the mayor.

"Help her," Emma whispered.

"What're you ta-"

"Help her!" the sheriff howled. Dr. Whale scurried over and kneeled beside her. After examining quickly, he stood up and waved several men over.

"She still has a large chance of survival, but we need to get her in the emergency room now," Dr. Whale barked as the men hastened to the fallen woman.

"Hey, what's going on? Get out of my way! Move!" Henry's tiny voice commanded as he meandered his way through the crowd. As he pushed himself out in front of the people, he couldn't comprehend what he saw.

"Mom?" the boy squeaked, desperately glancing at Emma, who still had tears streaming down her face.

"Emma? That's my mom."

"Yeah, Henry. I know."

"Who did that to her?" Henry cried.

"Henry, listen. We don't know. I found her like that."

"She's bleeding. Why is she bleeding, Emma?" He sounded so lost.

"Henry, don't look," Emma told him, holding him as he buried his face into her arms. Her heart dropped as she felt the salty dampness of tears smudge against her arms. If Gold did this, he was going to pay.

"She's bleeding," Henry sobbed. Emma stroked his hair, crying herself.

"Dr. Whale is going to fix her. They're going to make her all better. Okay, Henry?" Emma told him.

"I didn't tell her," Henry mumbled, his heart hurting. Emma stared down at the top of his head, a quizzical look on her face.

"What did you wanna tell her, Henry?" Emma asked. He sniffled against her stomach before looking up at Emma and wiping his nose on his shirt sleeve.

"That I'm sorry. That I love her," Henry choked and Emma began to rub circles on his back. _Yeah, you and me both, kid, _she thought.

"Even if she's the E-"

"Emma, I don't care if she's the Evil Queen. I want my mom back."

* * *

><p>Regina's eyes fluttered open and she groaned, straining her eyes against the lighting. Bringing her fingers to pinch the bridge of her nose, she was surprised to find a blonde woman and a brown-haired kid staring at her with huge smiles on their faces.<p>

"Um... hi," Regina mumbled, "Who are you? What am I doing here?" The smiles fell from the pair's mouths. The blonde woman's pretty face twisted in concern. Edging over to Regina, she brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"W-what do you mean?" she stuttered, "Regina, it's me. It's Emma."

"Is that my name? Has a nice ring to it. Who's the kid?" Regina asked groggily. Why couldn't she remember anything?

"This is Henry, your son," Emma trembled, confused about Regina's behavior.

"Hi, Mom," Henry said softly, a slight grin played out on his lips. Regina stared at him for a second before bursting out into a wild fit of laughter. The two looked on in bewilderment, wondering what was so funny. Regina's laughter subsided and she sighed in contentment, wiping a tear of amusement from her eye.

"Ha! You had me going there for a second. But no, sorry, that's impossible. I don't have a son," Regina chuckled, but when she saw the horror-stricken expressions on the pair's face she added, "But it was a good try!" That didn't erase the looks. The blonde woman, Emma, Regina supposed, leaned over and clutched her hand.

"What?" Regina asked blandly.

"You... you really don't remember us?" Emma questioned, afraid of the answer.

"Should I?" Regina replied, unsure of what she should say. Emma looked down at Henry, before quickly ushering him out of the room without an explanation.

"Sorry. One second, kid," Emma said, closing the door before Henry had a chance to speak. Checking that the vicinity was free of any hospital staff, Emma turned back to Regina.

"Do you remember where you are?" Emma asked.

"Judging by the words on this pamphlet, I'd have to say the hospital in Storybrooke, Maine?" Regina said, inspecting a brochure left on her bedside table. She smiled cheekily. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong here. Regina Mills _never _smiles cheekily.

"This is bad. This is really really bad," Emma said, pacing the floor.

"Look, just tell me why I'm in a hospital," Regina said. The blonde gave an exasperated sigh before stopping in front of the mayor.

"You fell because Rumpelstiltskin pushed you over the Toll Bridge because you just _had _to enact some goddamn Dark Curse and take everyone away from the Enchanted Forest because Snow White ruined true love for you because your mom killed Daniel and you just wanted a happy ending," Emma almost shouted, resulting in another quizzical look from Regina.

"Ohhhhhkayyyyy then..." Regina said, "Are you sure that _I'm_ the one that's supposed to be in a hospital?"

"Oh so now you're making jokes. This is great. Just so fucking great."

"Well, wasn't yours a joke?" Regina asked. Emma froze in place.

"No... you don't even remember before Storybrooke? You don't remember the people you ki- the things you did?" Emma interrogated, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Regina stated. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Whale peeked in.

"Emma, Henry came and got me. I left him with David, if that's alright with you. He told me that... ah! Mayor Mills. So happy to see you awake and well, ma'am. Our analysis shows that you'll be able to leave this week," he said, grinning. Regina looked at Emma, waiting for a response. Both eyes were on the mayor, and the brunette realized that the doctor was addressing her.

"Oh, you were talking to me?" she said to Dr. Whale, who gave a slow, uncertain nod.

"Wait," she continued, "_Mayor_ Mills? I'm the mayor?" Dr. Whale glanced at Emma.

"Is... is she joking?" he asked, but he already knew the answer. Emma almost chuckled at the same question she had asked Sidney Glass. It was only fitting that she replied the same way.

"She never jokes," Emma said before her mood darkened, "Dr. Whale, can we talk outside?" The man visibly paled before nodding slowly. Tightly clutching his arm, she dragged him towards the door.

"We'll be right back," Emma told Regina, flashing the woman her most charming grin. The brunette merely nodded, already frustrated with her loss of memory. Emma quietly closed the door, but when she turned to Dr. Whale, there was a murderous glint in her eyes. Crossing her arms, she stared at the man.

"What the fuck, Whale?" she began, "You told me she was fine. Now I find her awake and she doesn't even remember who I am?"

"Emma..."

"Don't 'Emma' me, dammit! You saw her. She doesn't remember a thing. Not this town, not me, not even Henry."

"Sheriff, our readings showed that..."

"Fuck the readings! Screw the goddamn readings. _You _told me there would be no repercussions. _You _said she'd be as good as new."

"With all due respect Sheriff, I saved that woman's life. Without me, she'd be dead. And what did you do? You sat there and cried," Dr. Whale spat. In a rage, Emma grabbed him by his coat lapels and shoved him against the wall.

"Don't you dare say that. Don't you fucking dare. I found her after my son ran away. I did all I could. So don't fucking tell me that this was all you," Emma barked, "Right now, there's a woman, a very important woman, who needs medical attention. So stop being such a jack-ass and go do whatever your job says to do." Dr. Whale growled and pushed Emma off him.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're the fucking doctor! I suggest you go in there and help her," Emma said, her voice cracking slightly.

"I kept her alive. So give me _that _to work with, Swan," Dr. Whale said before stalking into the room once again. Emma followed, but stayed in the corner. The man walked over to Regina with a fake smile on his face.

"Okay, Regina, we're just going to run some tests. Is that alright?" Dr. Whale told her.

"Of course," the brunette replied. Emma blurred the rest of their conversation out, internally freaking out. Her mind spun dangerously, and she felt a headache coming on.

For how could you possibly tell someone that they are the Evil Queen? And more importantly, how could you convince that same person that you were in love with a soul so notoriously heartless?


End file.
